Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon
by Osekkai
Summary: Shun en a marre d'être pris pour une fille et réagit. Petite fic sans prétention, risque de OOC, YAOI - Le rating sera justifié plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Herm... Ouais, j'ai encore craqué. Je commence encore une fic, pas encore fini et alors que j'en ai tant d'autres à terminer... Mais je n'arrive plus à rien en ce moment, la fac et mon stage en EHPAD me mettent sous pression et redécouvrir l'univers de Saint Seiya m'a apporté une bouffée d'air frais, surtout après le décès d'un membre de ma famille que j'aimais tellement.  
>Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air et par extension, de fandom. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore 10 ans (ou moins) et de zapper de chaîne en chaîne en cherchant désespérant un dessin animé japonais. La frustration que je ressentais s'efface et je peux enfin me rassasier de fanfictions Saint Seiya et regarder les épisodes grâce à l'internet d'aujourd'hui. Enfin bref !<strong>

**Je ne pense pas que ce sera une fic très longue, un petit défouloir peut-être mais je prendrais mon temps pour l'écrire bien. Le personnage principal est Shun et c'est un UA. Il y aura des couples yaoi et écrire des scènes olé olé ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, vous êtes prévenus !**

**Aussi, je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je ne relis que deux ou trois fois et je ne suis pas une experte en orthographe (et j'ai jamais osé me trouvé une bêta lectrice vu mon rythme de parution...).**

**Enfin, voilà ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire a pour base à l'origine une VDM ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui, en ayant marre de me faire prendre pour une fille<em>  
><em>avec mes cheveux longs, je vais chez le coiffeur pour me faire faire une coupe. Une fois fini,<em>  
><em>le coiffeur me dit : "C'est rare pour une fille de se faire couper les cheveux courts."<em>  
>VDM<p>

* * *

><p>« Pardon, mademoiselle... »<p>

« Excusez moi madame ! »

« Jeune fille ? »

« Hey, gamine ! »

« Salut petite ! »

Shun, dix-sept ans, fulminait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la puberté, on ne cessait de le prendre pour une fille. Enfant, les gens hésitaient, l'observaient un peu plus avant de poser leur « diagnostic » et même si une minorité se trompait, la plupart voyait le garçon qu'il était. Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, ses cils davantage longs, ses yeux brillants et ses jambes longues et fuselées, tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole en dehors de chez lui – que ce soit pour s'excuser, l'interpeller, le saluer – le prenaient pour une fille et le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus.

C'est pourquoi il demanda à son grand frère Ikki, ce matin même, de l'emmener chez le coiffeur afin de couper sa longue chevelure d'émeraude. Bien que ce dernier soit réticent à cette idée, il comprenait sa détresse.

« Tu devrais réfléchir un peu, marmonna-t-il tout de même, encore à moitié endormi. Tu risquerais de le regretter. »

Shun gonfla les joues dans une mine boudeuse. Tous les deux encore couchés dans leur canapé-lit déplié, ils discutaient tranquillement depuis leur réveil quand le cadet avait émis ce souhait. Ikki le détailla longuement. Les longs cheveux soyeux de Shun retombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et sur son front. Quelques mèches dans la nuit avaient formé des boucles, voire de belles anglaises à quelques endroits, mais elles disparaîtraient aussitôt que le plus jeune passerait un coup de brosse dedans. Parfois, l'aîné regrettait qu'il se coiffe tant il était si mignon au réveil, les cheveux gonflés et emmêlés lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Il avait parfois même l'air d'une nymphe des bois.

Il poussa un soupir quand il vit le garçon baisser les yeux. Shun n'était jamais très demandeur, au contraire. Il avait la grande qualité de se contenter de ce que son frère arrivait à lui offrir et là, maintenant, sur leur vieux matelas, avec plusieurs ressorts qui lui piquaient sauvagement les fesses et le dos, Ikki avait envie de lui faire plaisir, au moins une fois ce mois-ci. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu lui offrir un cadeau pour le simple bonheur de le gâter, que ce soit pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire ? Il ne savait plus mais aujourd'hui, il était décidé de changer leurs petites habitudes.

« Très bien, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses mèches bleus en désordre. Je vais prendre rendez-vous pendant que tu seras à la douche. »

Un sourire éclaira lentement le visage de Shun et il se jeta dans ses bras, l'affaissant davantage dans le fin matelas.

« Oh, merci ! »

Toujours un peu gêné de ces démonstrations d'affection en public, Ikki l'enserra dans ses bras forts et pressa son corps si fin contre le sien. Une de ses mains s'égara dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers son visage. Il le releva vers le sien et eut un sourire dépité. Les yeux humides, Shun était au bord des larmes. Il éclata finalement d'un rire clair et laissa s'échapper quelques perles de joie. Ikki en essuya une du pouce, puis une autre de son index avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« Pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Va donc te préparer. »

Il le délogea à coup de chatouilles et Shun bondit hors du lit avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, minuscule dans un vieux t-shirt troué qui avait appartenu à son aîné.

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel quand il claqua la porte d'excitation et prit un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans la matinée.

Ils y allaient très rarement, deux fois l'an, pour rafraîchir et égaliser les pointes mais le reste de l'année, ils s'arrangeaient entre eux pour faire des économies. Vivre à deux avec un seul petit salaire de mi-temps n'était pas évident mais les deux frères arrivaient à joindre les deux bouts. Ce séjour chez le coiffeur était donc une exception, pour Shun qui désespérait d'être toujours pris pour une fille et cela même en piquant les larges pulls douillets de son frère aîné. Ikki l'avait même surpris à cacher ses longueurs sous une casquette et le plus vieux s'était gentiment moqué de lui en lui demandant s'il se prenait pour Mylène Farmer. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

**OoOoO**

Surexcité, le garçon entra rapidement dans l'immense boutique, suivi d'un Ikki légèrement anxieux. Une coiffeuse s'approcha alors d'eux et après les avoir fait patienter dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir, conduisit Shun devant un grand miroir. Il enfila un grand peignoir noir et la jeune fille s'assit près de lui. Ils discutèrent longuement, plusieurs livres de modèles sur les genoux et finirent par choisir. La coiffeuse se leva et se posta derrière lui. Ikki les observait attentivement, toujours assis dans la salle d'attente. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds sembla étudier la matière de ceux de Shun tout en le complimentant sur leur bon état malgré leur longueur. Puis elle prit une paire de ciseaux et commença sont travail.

Après une demi-heure, elle passa un petit coup de sèche-cheveux et le garçon sourit. Ses cheveux étaient mi-long, de courtes mèches dégageaient sa nuque gracile tandis que d'autres recouvraient toujours son front et se recourbaient adorablement – du point de vue de la coiffeuse – sur ses joues et ses tempes. Ikki eut un léger sourire. Son frère était encore plus mignon les cheveux courts. Il faisait plus jeune, plus innocent encore mais plus masculin ? L'aîné eut un doute mais ne dit rien. Si son cher petit frère était heureux ainsi, c'était le plus important.

Au moment de payer, la jeune apprentie qui s'occupait de l'accueil - une petite rousse aux joues rondes - eut une hésitation en regardant le jeune garçon et Ikki intervint avant qu'il n'y ait un accident.

« Une coupe homme, lui dit-il et elle rougit brusquement avant de les faire payer.

En sortant, Shun se tourna timidement vers son frère.

« Je te rembourserais dés que je pourrais.  
>_Arrête tes conneries. Ce n'est pas grand chose. »<p>

Au contraire, cette somme leur servait à acheter à manger pour au moins trois semaines. Ils pouvaient même parfois trouver une paire de chaussures en bonne état quand ils se rendaient à Emaüs ou faisaient les brocantes. C'était presque une somme énorme pour eux et Shun commençait déjà à s'en vouloir tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement vers un fast-food.

En y entrant, une jeune femme aux cheveux vert, comme Shun mais d'un ton plus acide, se dirigea vers eux, les yeux perçants.

« Enfin te voilà, Ikki. Dépêche toi de prendre ton poste que j'aille enfin manger ! »

Du nom de Shina, la jeune femme et collègue du plus âgé portait une petite chemise rouge à manches courtes et une casquette vissée sur la tête, uniforme que tous les employés se devaient de porter pendant leurs heures de travail. Ikki grommela et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, là où se trouvaient les vestiaires. Il n'était que onze heure et demi et le restaurant était presque vide.

Après s'être assuré qu'Ikki était bien partit se changer, Shina posa un regard critique sur Shun.

« Tu t'es fait ratiboiser, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
>_Oui. » Rosit le plus jeune en passant une main sur sa nuque.<p>

La fraîcheur s'engouffrait désormais beaucoup plus facilement dans son cou et il s'était surpris à frissonner beaucoup plus régulièrement sur le chemin.

« T'es bien chou comme ça. Bon, j'dois y retourner, à plus tard.  
>_Bonne journée ! »<p>

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa aux cuisines. Shun attendit alors, assis à une des nombreuses tables vides. La salle se remplit peu à peu jusqu'à être pleine à craquer mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le garçon qui avait sortit un cahier de son sac et révisait de manière assidue.

Il finit par relever les yeux, deux bonnes heures plus tard, quand Ikki déposa un plateau devant son nez. Le restaurant s'était vidé aussi vite qu'il s'était rempli. Restaient simplement quelques lycéens et autres gens à l'emploi du temps avantageux.

Le garçon sourit et prit une frite sur le plateau. En tant qu'employé, Ikki avait le droit de manger sur place et de prendre dans ce qui avait été fait en trop, voir de se le faire lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un accord tacite entre collègues, pour la plupart étudiant et en manque d'argent. Les deux frères en profitaient donc pour se restaurer gratuitement les samedis midis. Malheureusement, l'employé ne pouvait prendre qu'un menu et ils se partageaient donc le tout ensemble. Cependant, cela ne les dérangeait pas, habitués depuis l'enfance à tout partager : la nourriture, les jouets, les vêtements et même les bains quand ils étaient encore assez jeunes.

Shun lécha le sel qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres tandis que son frère dévorait sa part. Il eut un sourire. Lui avait généralement un appétit d'oiseau et il était certain qu'il donnerait son peu de reste à son aîné, parce qu'il aimait fort et qu'il ne voulait pas trop le priver. C'était déjà assez gentil à lui de partager son repas. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, dés l'orphelinat.

Les rations étaient maigres et Ikki faisait tout pour devenir plus fort et protéger mieux son petit frère. Alors Shun, plein de bon sentiment, reversait une partie de son assiette dans la sienne quand les bonnes sœurs ne regardaient pas. Et ainsi, Ikki fut en pleine forme tandis que son petit frère restait frêle et fragile. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et le resterait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent chacun une situation stable chacun de leur côté.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux vert fut coupé dans ses réflexions et son repas par l'éclat de voix d'un de ses amis. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Seiya, un de ses plus proches amis du lycée, se dirigeait vers eux, un plateau dans les bras, accompagné par deux autres jeunes hommes, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres du plus jeunes tandis que les trois adolescents s'installaient à leur table. Ikki eut un léger grognement mais ne dit rien.

« On a cru vous louper, dis donc ! » S'exclama Seiya en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il rit puis se figea avant de s'écrier un peu plus fort.

« Mince, tes cheveux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>_Tu peux pas essayer de parler plus fort, idiot ? Grinça Ikki en le foudroyant du regard.<br>_Hein ? Mais je demande simplement une explication, s'excusa piteusement le garçon.  
>_Je me suis fait couper les cheveux ce matin, l'informa calmement Shun en prenant une autre frite. J'avais envie de changement.<br>_Ça te va très bien. » Dit doucement le blond de l'équipe.

Shun dirigea son regard vers Hyoga et rosit légèrement. Bien que le béguin qu'il avait eu pour lui deux ans plutôt s'était atténué, il ressentait toujours un petit sursaut dans tout son corps quand il se montrait gentil avec lui. Il l'avait rencontré à sa rentrée en seconde, au même titre que Seiya et Shiryu, mais celui qui débarquait tout juste de Russie l'avait fait craquer avec son léger accent. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés en équipe pour faire une course de relaie en cours de sport. Ils étaient bien partit pour gagner jusqu'à ce que Shun, en troisième position, trébuche bêtement sur ses baskets et s'écorche le genoux. Le plus près de lui, Hyoga, avait accouru pour l'aider et l'avait même rassuré pour la course. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était qu'un échauffement et cela arrivait à tout le monde de tomber. Depuis ce jour, le plus jeune avait fait une fixette sur lui, se débrouillant toujours pour se rapprocher, s'asseoir près de lui ou faire équipe avec lui pour des exercices plus à sa porté comme en cours de chimie ou de langue, sans jamais lui avouer la vérité.

Assis à sa droite, Seiya eut un long soupire d'aise en mordant allègrement dans son sandwich. Il avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec lui au début. Assez expansif, le garçon avait un don pour se faire remarquer et mettre les autres plus ou moins mal à l'aise. La première fois qu'il lui adressa la parole fut dans les toilettes. Il l'avait observé de haut en bas avec surprise et s'était exclamé « Mais ! Tu es un garçon en fait ! ». Shun lui en avait tellement voulu que l'autre garçon avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon n'était pas du tout rancunier au fond.

Et à sa gauche, toujours très silencieux, mangeait calmement Shiryu. Il ne parlait jamais en cours et pas plus en dehors. Il paraissait aussi froid qu'un iceberg au premier abord mais il était en fait le garçon le plus prévenant et le plus gentil du monde. C'était lui qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa salle alors qu'il était perdu et bien en retard le premier jour de classe.

Tous avaient des origines japonaises, même Hyoga dont le père y avait vécu pendant son enfance avant de partir en Russie et d'y rencontrer la mère du blond mais le seul pour qui cela était vraiment visible, c'était Shiryu. Son père était un nippon pur souche, ainsi que sa mère qui avait aussi beaucoup voyagé en Chine, en Corée et au Laos. Il était très doué en langue mais les utilisait très peu à cause de son mutisme quasi-permanent. Shun était un peu déçu car, de ce fait, il le connaissait très peu. Il n'était même pas sur que son frère lui ait un jour adressé la parole. Quand il lui parlait de lui, l'aîné ne se souvenait jamais de lui, ni de son visage pratiquement inexpressif.

« Youhou, Shun ? Tu rêves ?  
>_Hein ? »<p>

Il releva brutalement les yeux des plateaux de ses amis et rougit. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ses pensées ?

« Je crois qu'il a faim, roucoula Hyoga avec un sourire amusé.  
>_Ah, mais sers toi ! Faut pas que t'hésite, tiens ! »<p>

Seiya ouvrit plus franchement sa boîte de nuggets et la mit à cheval sur leur deux plateaux.

« C-ce n'est pas là peine, tenta-t-il.  
>_J'insiste ! Hep, Hyoga, file tes potatoes ! »<p>

Il s'en reçut une entre les deux yeux avant que le reste prenne place sur le plateau des deux frères. Shun rougit furieusement de colère et de honte et allait très certainement taper du poing sur la table quand une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Shiryu et sa colère retomba aussitôt. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs lui sourit lentement et tourna son regard vers Ikki. Shun fit de même et finit de se détendre. Aucunement gêné, son frère piochait gaiement dans ce qui avait été mis à partager.

Le plus jeune finit donc par capituler et prit timidement un morceau de poulet fris entre ses doigts délicats. Un peu plus tard, l'aîné les quitta pour retourner travailler et Shun quitta le fast-food avec ses amis, plus repu que jamais.

**OoOoO**

Le soir, alors qu'il faisait réchauffer une boîte de haricots vert, Shun entendit son frère monter les escalier. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans un petit appartement de presque dix-sept mètres carré, dont une minuscule salle de bain faisant aussi cabinet de toilette. L'autre et unique pièce était rectangulaire. Le coin cuisine se trouvait dans le renfoncement créé par la salle d'eau et il se trouvait à droite du velux qui apportait un peu de lumière. Le plafond était mansardé car il se trouvait au tout dernier étage d'un petit immeuble, avec deux autres appartements et Ikki s'y cognait très souvent à son grand damne. Les murs et ce même plafond était en lambris et poutres apparentes et l'isolation n'y était donc pas des meilleurs.

La porte d'entrée, face au velux, s'ouvrit sur son frère aîné, humide de pluie. Shun vint aussitôt à sa rencontre pour le saluer et le décharger de son manteau et de son sac de cours. Faisant lui aussi des études, Ikki révisait souvent durant ses pauses afin de rattraper son retard dû à son petit boulot. Il était obligé de louper quelques cours magistraux et parfois même quelques travaux dirigés obligatoires mais leur situation le lui permettait.

« Tu as faim ? S'enquit doucement le cadet en accrochant la lourde veste à un clou, près de la sienne, tandis que Ikki s'ébrouait sauvagement.  
>_Je pourrais bouffer un lion ! »<p>

Sa remarque fit rire Shun qui retourna près du micro-onde. Ils mangèrent sur le canapé, le plus petit écoutant religieusement son frère se plaindre avant de déplier leur lit et de s'y coucher. Les discussions s'éteignirent bien plus tard dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà... Alors, comment c'était ? Shun les cheveux courts ? Vous inquiétez pas, ça repoussera ! Avez vous une idée des couples qui pourraient naître ? Il y en aura deux principaux, ça je peux vous l'assurer et peut-être plus si j'ai assez d'imagination et de motivation. Celui ou celle qui trouve aura le droit à un pépito ! <strong>

**C'est un premier chapitre assez calme qui présente un peu tout le monde, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de blabla... Enfin voilà, Shun est surement très OOC... Je ne sais pas faire des personnages fidèles à eux-mêmes et je suis triste que mon Seiya ait l'air aussi idiot (après relecture) mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça !**

**J'espère vous revoir très bientôt ! Bisous bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et me revoilà avec un second chapitre ! Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que le scénario a enfin abouti (je sais où je vais), merci à Kato (ou Kato curry sur ce site) qui a passé la soirée avec moi et où on a bien galéré à construire tout ça ! (On a aussi vu le film, Saint Seiya : Legend of Sanctuary et on s'est marré comme des baleines malgré les changements, bonne tranche de rire, à regarder !).**

**Bref, un seul petit couple a été trouvé dans les reviews mais je ne dirais pas qui ! Mehmehmehmeh ! Cependant, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'on fait franchement plaisir (et bien rire pour certaines) et même si je ne peux pas répondre individuellement à tout le monde, je les lis avec attention ! Je ne dis rien pour les couples, c'est surprise ! Mais les chevaliers d'or apparaîtront, pour la plupart. Ils feront des petits caméo, toussa, toussa... Dans tous les cas, encore merci pour l'attention portée à ma petit fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Tout en ouvrant son casier, Shun tourna la tête vers Shiryu. Voisins de casier, ils se retrouvaient tous les matins pour discuter brièvement avant que Hyoga et Seiya n'arrive avec toute l'agitation qui pouvait les accompagner. C'était un moment calme, rien qu'à eux deux, où ils pouvaient simplement se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans même prononcer un mot. Les couloirs étaient encore vide et le jeune homme avait parfaitement entendu le léger soupir qu'avait poussé son ami. C'est pourquoi, tout en déposant ses manuels en trop et son déjeuné, il demanda doucement :<p>

_Ça ne va pas ? »

Shiryu leva un regard étonné vers lui et eut un maigre sourire.

« Si, murmura-t-il de sa voix douce.  
>_Tu es sûr ? Insista Shun. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »<p>

Le garçon aux cheveux longs posa les yeux sur ses mains qui rangeaient inlassablement l'intérieur de son casier et il poussa un nouveau soupir, plus bruyant que le premier.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il ferma la porte de son casier et chargea son sac allégé sur son épaule droite. Shun fit de même.

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles rien dire... Mais je m'inquiéterais quand même, fit l'adolescent en s'adossant contre les casiers.  
>_Tout va bien. Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. »<p>

Ils s'entre-regardèrent longuement. Il est vrai que Shiryu avait une très bonne situation financière. Enfant unique, ses parents l'avaient largement gâté d'amour, de tendresse et surtout de cadeaux en tout genre. De plus, il avait des facilités dans plusieurs matières et arrivait à avoir de très bonnes notes en révisant un peu. Il était beau, très beau d'après certaines filles et parfois, on trouvait même quelques lettres anonymes de déclaration d'amour dans ses affaires. Malgré son allure froide et réservé, il faisait craquer une certaine catégorie de filles et il prenait même le temps de déjeuner et d'étudier avec l'une d'entre elle.

D'ailleurs, cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Shun qui se pencha et lui chuchota :

_Shunrei t'a enfin fait sa déclaration ? »

Shiryu ne lui fit pas le plaisir de rougir.

« Elle est très gentille. Mais c'est tout. »

Shun tiqua.

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? Vous vous isolez souvent ! Hyoga et Seiya ont même commencé à faire des paris sur vous.  
>_... Des paris ?<br>_Hum... »

Sentant qu'il avait fait une boulette, Shun agita vivement la main.

« Peu importe, on attendait le moment où elle te dirait en face qu'elle en pince pour toi !  
>_C'est déjà fait.<br>_Hein ? »

Cette fois, il manqua de tomber.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas d/..  
>_Ah, vous êtes encore là ? On s'attendait à ce que vous soyez déjà devant la salle. » Fit Seiya en arrivant à leur hauteur.<p>

Hyoga s'appuya près de Shun et son parfum de menthe poivrée réveilla les sens de ce dernier.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda le brun, conscient du silence qui venait de reprendre ses droits.  
>_De rien d'important. Allons y avant d'être en retard. » Répondit Shun en se redressant.<p>

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers les escaliers qui menaient aux salles de cours.

**OoOoO**

Alors que le cours d'anglais était bien avancé et que Shun commençait à somnoler sur sa feuille, il sentit parfaitement Shiryu, son voisin de droite, se pencher vers lui. Cela ne se produisait jamais. Cela arrivait avec Seiya ou Hyoga, bien plus prompts aux bavardages ou à demander de l'aide mais jamais Shiryu n'avait cessé de suivre le cours pour parler, ni à lui, ni aux autres.

Il ordonna donc à son corps de se réveiller et écouta attentivement ce que le japonais lui susurra très rapidement :

_Shunrei m'a fait sa déclaration en seconde mais vu que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments, on est restés ami et elle est même devenue la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Il se redressa alors sur son séant et la conversation fut close. Shun n'en revenait pas. Jamais encore Shiryu n'avait aligné autant de mot de sa propre volonté. Ses phrases étaient courtes, brèves mais réfléchies et pleines de sagesse.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, il ne vit qu'un adolescent comme les autres, gêné dés qu'on parlait de sentiments mais qui avait malgré tout besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Shun se sentit flatté d'être celui à qui il confiait ce secret mais son inquiétude persistait. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi son ami n'avait pas l'air aussi calme et détendu que d'habitude, au contraire.

**OoOoO**

Le cours se termina et ce fut la pause déjeuné. S'installant à une table libre sous le préau, chacun des garçons sortit son repas.

Pour Hyoga, ce fut des pâtes au saumon, pour Seiya un énorme sandwich et pour Shiryu, un plat typiquement japonais contenant du riz cantonais et des raviolis vapeurs. Ce bentô, comme le nommait Hyoga, était toujours étrangement bien remplis mais Shiryu n'en arrivait jamais à bout et partageait avec ses amis, tous beaucoup plus gourmand que lui.

Shun baissa les yeux sur son propre repas et grimaça. Il s'agissait du reste de haricots verts faits il y a deux jours. Il n'y avait jamais de perte chez eux... Mais il devait avouer qu'à force d'être réchauffé au micro-onde, ils étaient devenu secs et désagréables sur la langue. Mais le garçon ne se plaignit pas et mangea la totalité de son assiette.

Il fut le premier à finir dans un silence religieux, chacun occupé à savourer leur plats. Shiryu finit par le remarquer et poussa sa boîte-repas vers lui dans une invitation muette. Le garçon rougit et piqua rapidement un ravioli fumant. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient fait maison et il marmotta, la bouche pleine :

_Ta mère fait vraiment les meilleurs raviolis au monde !  
>_Je lui dirais. » Répondit Shiryu avec un léger sourire mystérieux.<p>

Attisant l'appétit renouvelée de Seiya et Hyoga, ils n'hésitèrent pas à se passer les assiettes et boîtes tupperware pour goûter chacun des plats et complimenter la mère de l'autre.

« Dommage, on ne saura jamais si la mère de Shun cuisine bien. » Dit Hyoga, presque rêveusement.

Shun eut un sourire triste. D'après son frère, c'était la meilleur cuisinière du monde entier.

« En attendant, reprit Seiya, je suis sûr que Ikki est un très mauvais cuisinier, lui, et c'est sa faute si tu fais jamais goûter ton repas. »

Shun s'esclaffa bien malgré lui pendant que Shiryu frappait le brun sur le haut du crâne.

« Quoi ? S'injuria le blessé. C'est pas vrai peut-être ?  
>_C'est tout-à-fait vrai mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu à me faire la cuisine. »<p>

Tous rirent et Hyoga demanda :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait comme horreur pour que tu ne le laisses plus cuisiner ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se sentit frémir et lui sourit.

« Généralement, des pâtes trop ou pas assez cuites qui collaient au fond de la casserole, des steaks encore à moitié congelés ou carrément cramés et une fois, pour un sandwich, il a confondu la mayonnaise et la moutarde. J'ai pleuré pendant au moins deux bonnes heures sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. »

Il rit à ses souvenirs et secoua doucement la tête.

« Parfois ça me manque...  
>_Ça te manque de te faire presque empoisonner ? S'enquit le blond, un coude sur la table et le menton dans la paume, attentif à ce qu'il disait.<br>_Non, pas ça... Mais les fous rires que l'on pouvait avoir juste après, quand on se rendait compte que c'était immangeable. Bien sur, parfois, il se vexait aussi, mais la plupart du temps, la pression se relâchait brusquement et on en riait aux larmes. »

Il se tut et se rendit compte que ses trois amis l'observaient en silence. Il n'avait jamais parlé des soucis qu'ils rencontraient, Ikki et lui. Et il évitait surtout d'évoquer les bêtises de son frère afin que le brun, très friand de plaisanteries, ne se moque pas gentiment du plus vieux. Il risquait un séjour à l'hôpital sinon, connaissant le caractère sanguin de son grand frère...

Shun releva les yeux et croisa aussitôt ceux de Hyoga. Il était d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était aussi froid que de la glace. Mais le russe se montrait toujours chaleureux, tendre et doux avec lui. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir au quart de tour quand ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre et très généralement, une douce chaleur naissait dans son ventre et se propageait lentement dans tous ses membres.

« Hé, Shiryu, tu vas le finir ton riz ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres fines de Hyoga tandis que le brun finissait le repas de leur ami. Shun sourit à son tour, contaminé par son sourire et la pause déjeuné se termina dans un silence ouateux.

**OoOoO**

Shun retint un soupire, ses cours prenaient fin dans dix minutes. Assis à l'avant dernier rang, entre la fenêtre et Shiryu, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors où la nuit s'était bien installée. Seiya poussa un long soupire d'ennui derrière lui, installé près d'un Hyoga attentif.

Tous avaient l'impression que ce dernier cours de math ne prendrait jamais fin. Shiryu s'était mis à gribouiller des kanjis dans sa marge et Shun ne suivait plus depuis longtemps. Les maths n'avaient jamais été son fort, heureusement que son ami blond était la pour lui expliquer.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves rangèrent leur affaires et se précipitèrent dehors. La nuit était déjà quasiment tombée et en dépassant les grilles, Shun chercha un regard familier mais son frère n'était pas encore là. Chacun de ses amis le salua avant de disparaître dans une voiture ou un bus et le parking se vida peu à peu. Le garçon frissonna violemment quand une bourrasque de vent l'ébouriffa et s'engouffra dans le col de sa veste. Il grimaça et jeta un regard aux alentours. Pourquoi son frère n'était-il pas encore là ? Il voulait bien l'attendre pour éviter de rentrer tout seul dans l'obscurité et éviter toutes mauvaises rencontres mais il fallait au moins qu'il soit à l'heure...

Shun grommela et s'entoura de ses bras, frissonnant. Enfin, un homme d'une large stature et bien plus grand que lui s'approcha.

« Excuse moi, émit cet inconnu, mais tu n'aurais pas vu un certain Shun ? Il a des cheveux verts, comme toi.  
>_Euh, c'est moi, bafouilla le garçon en reculant légèrement d'un pas.<br>_Hein ? »

Que lui voulait-il ? Le jeune homme face à lui se pencha pour étudier son visage, les yeux plissés. De ce que pouvait voir le plus jeune, il avait la peau mâte et les cheveux clairs.

« Parce que t'es pas une fille ? »

Cette fois, il vit rouge et le chopa par le col de sa veste.

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini avec ça ? Je suis un mec, okay ? J'ai les cheveux courts et je peux même te mettre mon poing dans la g/.. »

Il s'arrêta, ne se reconnaissant plus. L'homme en face de lui le fixait, ahuri, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et chaud.

« Mon dieu, tu ressembles tellement à Ikki ! C'est fou ! »

Il se dégagea aisément de sa poigne et essuya ce qui semblait être une larme au coin de son œil.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais c'est si mal éclairé ici, s'excusa-t-il en souriant largement, pas le moins du monde désolé. Je suis un ami de ton frère et il m'a demandé de te ramener chez vous. Il a des heures supplémentaires ce soir. »

Shun grogna. D'habitude, son frère envoyait Shina pour le chercher quand il ne pouvait pas. Ou au moins un de ses amis qu'il connaissant. Mais celui-là, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer avec cette énergumène et il n'était pas du genre à suivre un inconnu sans raison.

« Comment je peux être sûr que vous venez bien de sa part ? C'est quoi le mot de passe ? »

Un mot de passe. Les deux frères avaient mis ce stratagème en place pour toujours être sûr qu'un ordre, une demande ou des paroles venaient bien d'eux et n'étaient pas une simple blague ou une rumeur lancée par les enfants de l'orphelinat. Puis quand ils avaient commencé à vivre tous les deux et que Shun devait attendre son grand-frère devant l'école, il ne devait suivre un inconnu sous aucun prétexte, sauf si ce dernier possédait ce mot de passe...

L'homme en face de lui parut embêté et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Shun tiqua alors et mit sa main dans son sac, saisissant d'une main ferme son compas. C'était toujours ça...

« Ah oui, le mot de passe... Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit encore d'actualité mais bon... »

Il se pencha alors soudainement vers lui. Shun raffermit sa prise sur son arme par défaut et la leva, prêt à lui enfoncer dans l'épaule. Mais il se figea quand un souffle chaud s'échoua sur son oreille rouge de froid et qu'une voix rauque lui murmura :

_Elle respirait avec une lenteur effroyable et ses joues étaient à peine tièdes. »

Shun retint sa respiration, le geste en suspend et le laissa continuer sans rien dire.

« Son teint était celui de celles et ceux que la vie abandonne. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai dit son nom, je l'ai hurlé, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, j'ai giflé ses joues, j'ai soufflé de l'air dans sa bouche. Je ne pensais même pas à l'enfant. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. J'ai essayé aussi d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais la poignée m'est restée dans la main, alors j'ai tapé du poing sur le carreau qui s'est brisé, je me suis entaillé, j'ai mêlé mon sang au sien, j'ai gueulé, gueulé à la rue, fort comme un chien, avec une colère de bête que l'on maltraite. Des portes se sont ouvertes, des fenêtres. Je suis tombé à terre. Je suis tombé. Je tombe encore. Je ne vis plus que dans cette chute.(1) »

Shun déglutit. Il tremblait, frémissait, haletait bien malgré lui. Il était sur le point de hurler de frustration et de colère jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son lobe et ne soufflent le dernier mot.

« Toujours. »

L'homme se redressa et l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Je me suis trompé ?  
>_N-non. » Chuchota l'adolescent en rangeant vivement son compas.<p>

L'autre eut un sourire et s'esclaffa.

« Franchement, vous pouviez pas trouver un mot de passe plus simple comme... Je sais pas moi, Kiwi ? Cucurbitacée ? Ou même un haïku (2) ?  
>_Non. C'était celui là que l'on voulait.<br>_Eh bien, vous vous êtes bien cassé le cul pour pas grand chose. Aller, on y va ? »

Acquiesçant lentement, Shun le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture, dépité, et accusa la chaleur ambiante avec soulagement. Entendre à nouveau leur mot de passe l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Jamais on ne le lui avait murmuré ainsi, de cette manière. Chaque partie de son corps avait brûlé avant de ressentir la morsure d'un froid terrible. Comment l'autre homme avait-il pu s'en souvenir aussi aisément ? Parfois, Ikki ne donnait que la première phrase ou un morceau de papier où tout y était écrit. Pas ce soir-là.

* * *

><p><em>(1) : Citation tiré du livre <span>les Âmes Grises<span> de **Philippe Claudel**, au cas où certain(e)s seraient impatient(e)s de savoir !_  
><em>(2) : petit poème extrêmement bref visant à dire l'évanescence des choses, pour en savoir plus, direction <strong>wikipédia<strong> !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Shiryu ? Qui est cet inconnu ? (C'est facile) Êtes vous un peu plus éclairé pour les couples ? Dites moi, je suis prête à entendre tout (et n'importe quoi !). C'est un chapitre un peu plus court mais nécessaire dans la mise en pli, euh place de l'histoire !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Bisous, bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saaaaalut ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! On en découvre un peu plus ! Héhé. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>L'inconnu mit le contact et alluma la radio. Shun tenta bien de discerner son profil mais la nuit n'aidant pas, il se concentra sur sa voix, rauque mais douce. Son frère aîné avait aussi une voix grave mais surtout enrouée, parfois caverneuse.<p>

« Au fait, je me présente correctement... Je m'appelle Aiolia.  
>_Hm.<br>_Je suis à la fac avec ton frère, on a quelques cours en commun mais pas tant que ça.  
>_Hn.<br>_C'est pour ça que j'ai été très surpris qu'il m'appelle pour me demander ça. Je savais bien qu'il avait un petit frère mais je te pensais plus jeune, genre au collège, voire en primaire. »

Peu éloquent, Shun fronça le nez.

« J'ai été son dernier recours et il m'a même demandé si je pouvais simplement t'accompagner dans le bus mais vu que ma bagnole est enfin réparée... Hey, tu m'écoute ? »

Shun croisa les bras et ne dit rien.

« Quoi ? Tu boude encore parce que je t'ai pris pour une fille ? Désolé mais ils auraient pu mettre plus de lampadaires. C'est que j'y voyais rien, moi ! »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Aiolia se contenta de conduire puis il alluma le plafonnier pendant un feu rouge et observa le garçon longuement.

Shun le détailla aussi. Il était clairement typé caucasien, voire méditerranéen. Sa peau était bien mâte, dorée par le soleil, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu myosotis, rehaussés par des éclats de lapis-lazuli, son nez était droit, comme ceux de la stature grecque, et ses lèvres n'étaient ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi clairs que ce qu'il pensait. Il était d'un châtain clair donc les reflets étaient doré sous la lumière orangée de la voiture.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres parfaitement proportionné et il marmonna d'un air amusé :

_ Faut dire quand même que tu ressembles bien à une fille. »

Shun fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Son charme, Aiolia venait de le perdre à la vitesse de la lumière. Il aurait aimé se jeter sur lui et lacérer son beau visage masculin mais il aurait tout simplement eu l'air d'une harpie. Shun se contenta alors d'un claquement de langue et détourna la tête.

« Tu vas bouder pendant tout le trajet ? »

Un silence lui répondit et l'étudiant mit alors la radio. La chanson qui tournait sembla lui plaire et il montant le son. Shun étouffa un soupir et se renfonça dans son siège, impatient de rentrer.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia se gara devant leur immeuble et coupa le contact. Le lycéen attrapa son sac et se détacha.

« Merci, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ajouta-t-il brusquement quand il vit l'autre se détacher à son tour et ouvrir sa portière.  
>_Benh, je te raccompagne devant chez toi. Ikki m'a bien spécifié de le faire jusqu'à la porte de votre appartement, répondit innocemment l'étudiant.<br>_J'en ai pas besoin, tu peux disparaître tout de suite. »

Le plus jeune quitta au plus vite l'habitacle et courut jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il composa le code et entra dans le hall illuminé. Un groupe de jeunes étaient regroupé près des boîtes aux lettres, des cigarettes aux bords des lèvres. Shun les ignora royalement et commença à les contourner pour prendre les escaliers. Il avait oublié cette bande de petits branleurs qui ne fichaient rien de leur journée et qui s'amusaient à tourmenter quiconque paraissant plus faible qu'eux. Et Shun entrait parfaitement dans leurs critères.

« Eh, regardez les mecs, c'est la princesse du grenier ! »

Ils l'encerclèrent très vite et l'empêchèrent de fuir. Shun retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il était plus mal barré qu'une faute d'orthographe. Il tenta bien évidement de passer entre l'un d'entre eux mais un coup sur son épaule le fit reculer et lâcher son sac.

Ils n'étaient pas plus grands, ni plus vieux que lui mais leur grand nombre ne l'arrangeait pas. Il espérait réellement les éviter ce soir, de plus en plus agacé. L'un d'eux donna un coup de pied dans son sac et le contenu se répandit sur le sol.

« La poupée revient de l'école ? C'est trop mignon.  
>_Et ton garde du corps qui te sert de frère ? Il est pas là ?<br>_Il te laisse sans surveillance ?  
>_Il a peut-être marre d'avoir toujours à le protéger. »<p>

Leur voix nasillarde et leur dents pleines de bagues commençaient vraiment à le rendre dingue. Bien sur, s'il en frappait un, le plus énervant étant le chef avec sa crête de punk discount, il devrait s'attendre à une vague de coups... Et honnêtement, Shun ne savait pas se battre. Son frère lui avait simplement appris à encaisser les coups : « Tu te roules en boule et tu caches ton visage. ».

« Désolé, les gnomes, mais il est avec moi. Déguerpissez. »

Shun tourna vivement la tête vers Aiolia. Son air idiot et amusé avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombre que deux puits sans fond et à la lumière des néons, le lycéen se rendit compte de la rondeur de ses muscles, de la largeur de ses épaules et du torse puissant moulé dans un T-shirt blanc.

Les dits « gnomes » le virent et blêmirent aussitôt avant de s'écarter de Shun.

« P-pardon monsieur... On voulez pas..., balbutia l'un d'eux en reculant.  
>_Réparez donc vos conneries. » Tonna l'étudiant en croisant les bras, gonflant ses biceps.<p>

Ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre et Aiolia montra d'un signe de tête les cahiers et la trousse vidée éparpillés sur le sol. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et rendirent le sac bien rempli à son propriétaire.

« Que je ne vous revois plus à glander ici et à l'importuner. » Dit-il juste avant de pousser gentiment un Shun figé de surprise vers les escaliers.

Ils montèrent en silence. Shun n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Même Ikki ne les avait pas autant effrayé. Il est vrai qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait... Mais enfin ! Aiolia avait été si calme face à eux, si sûr de lui. Arrivé au dernier étage, l'étudiant poussa un râle d'épuisement.

« Enfin ! Tous ces escaliers, ça m'a foutu la dalle ! »

Le mec idiot et au regard bleu si naïf était de retour. Shun fouilla son sac mis sans dessus dessous et trouva difficilement sa clef. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Aiolia qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Soupira Shun en se tournant vers lui.  
>_Ça va aller ? J'veux dire, les têtes de nœuds en bas risquent pas de monter ici ?<br>_Non. Ils sont bêtes et méchants mais pas dangereux.  
>_Bien...<br>_... Tu veux entrer deux minutes ? » Proposa finalement le garçon aux cheveux verts sans réellement savoir pourquoi il posait cette question.

Aiolia secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, on m'attend à une soirée. Ton frère fait la fermeture de toute façon. Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps, « princesse du grenier », sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
>_File d'ici. » Siffla le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

L'étudiant ricana et disparut rapidement dans la cage d'escalier. Shun poussa un long soupire et s'enferma chez lui, retirant la clef de la serrure pour que son frère puisse utiliser la sienne. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, épuisé par ce drôle d'énergumène et se demanda comment son frère pouvait bien le supporter.

**OoOoO**

Ikki entra sans un bruit et sans allumer la lumière. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant d'avancer à tâtons dans la pièce. Il trouva sur le micro-onde l'assiette laissée par son petit frère. Il en avala le contenu très rapidement sans se poser de question, affamé, tout en détaillant la silhouette qu'il distinguait dans le lit. Lui tournant le dos, Shun devait probablement dormir depuis des heures.

L'aîné mit ensuite l'assiette dans l'évier et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte close, il alluma la lumière et se brossa les dents pour enlever toutes odeurs d'alcool. Il se déshabilla ensuite, se rinça le visage et après avoir éteint la lumière, partit se coucher près de son petit frère.

Un Shun somnolant vint aussitôt se blottir contre la source de chaleur et Ikki passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« C'est à cette heure-la que tu rentres ? Marmonna-t-il contre lui.  
>_Hm, un pote m'a emmené boire un verre, chuchota Ikki, prêt à se faire gentiment gronder.<br>_Il a payé au moins ? »

Un léger rire secoua l'aîné et il embrassa le crâne de son petit frère.

« On a filé avant d'avoir l'addition.  
>_Et tu as conduis ?<br>_Je n'ai bu que deux verres. »

Un soupir désespéré lui répondit et il sentit son frère se rendormir contre lui. Ikki sourit largement, attendri et se laissa, lui aussi, glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu ouvrit lentement les yeux et attendit que sa vue se stabilise pour se redresser. Il éteignit son réveil et rejeta vivement les couvertures fraîches qui couvraient ses jambes. Sa grande maison était bien silencieuse et on entendait seulement parfois une voiture passer dehors.

Son téléphone portable vibra subitement sur sa table de nuit alors qu'il rabattait ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs sur une épaule. Il tendit le bras et l'ouvrit le sms reçut.

**De Maman, à 7:03 :**

_Bonjour mon chéri, j'espère ne_  
><em>pas te réveiller mais je suis<em>  
><em>perdue avec tous ces décalages<em>  
><em>horaires. Nous ne reviendrons<em>  
><em>pas avant la fin du mois prochain,<em>  
><em>peut-être même du mois d'après<em>  
><em>mais nous serons là pour le nouvel<em>  
><em>an si tu souhaites le faire avec nous.<em>  
><em>En attendant, j'ai pris RDV chez le<em>  
><em>meilleur chirurgien de la ville.<em>  
><em>Sa secrétaire te contactera d'elle<em>  
><em>-même dans la semaine pour<em>  
><em>confirmation avec ton emploi du<em>  
><em>temps. Travailles bien, bisous.<em>

Shiryu poussa un long soupir et se laissa retomber dans ses nombreux oreillers. Il en plaqua un sur son visage et y étouffa un cri de rage.

**OoOoO**

« Au fait, Shun. »

Le susnommé se tourna vers Hyoga alors qu'ils traversaient la cour tous les quatre et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Oui ?  
>_Ikki avait du retard hier, non ? Quand mon bus est passé devant le lycée, tu attendais encore alors que le parking était presque vide, expliqua le russe.<br>_Ikki est toujours à l'heure, voire en avance ! Compléta Seiya en levant le doigt.  
>_En fait, il n'est pas venu me chercher hier soir. »<p>

Ses trois amis s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec effarement.

« Comment ça ? Demanda vivement Hyoga.  
>_Il t'a posé un lapin ? » S'exclama Seiya.<p>

Shiryu ne dit rien mais son regard n'en demandait pas moins.

« Non, finit par expliquer lentement Shun. Il a envoyé un de ses amis de la fac.  
>_Ah oui ? C'était qui ?<br>_Un vrai crétin du nom d'Aiolia. »

Seiya et Hyoga éclatèrent de rire avant de partir devant. Resté en retrait avec Shiryu, Shun secoua la tête, agacé par le simple souvenir de l'étudiant.

« Pourquoi un « crétin » ? S'enquit doucement le japonais.  
>_Parce que, bouda Shun. Il m'a pris pour une fille. Et il a pas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça. »<p>

Shiryu murmura un « je vois » songeur tout en suivant leurs amis. A ses côtés, Shun l'observa du coin de l'œil. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient attaché en catogan mais quelques mèches plus courtes retombaient sur son front et encadraient son visage. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi tourmenté que la veille et discrètement, le jeune homme attrapa la main doré de son ami.

Shiryu lui lança un regard curieux et Shun lui sourit, serrant ses doigts entre les siens. L'autre garçon finit par se détendre et lui rendit l'étreinte manuelle avant de  
>reporter son attention devant lui.<p>

**OoOoO**

Alors qu'ils étaient en binôme pour le cours de sport, Shun finit de s'étirer et se tourna vers Hyoga, son coéquipier.

« On va y aller doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura le blond avec un sourire.

Shun sourit à son tour et acquiesça. Le stresse de la nouveauté commençait déjà à retomber. Cette année, leur classe pratiquait trois sport. En premier était venu l'endurance où Shun en avait manqué cruellement. Puis, aujourd'hui, il commençait le volley-ball. Le garçon aux cheveux vert feuille avait très, très peur des balles. Que ce soit des ballons de foot, de hand, de – justement – volley, voire même les balles de tennis et, bien sûr, de tennis de table qu'ils prenaient toujours dans la tête pour les plus grosses et dans l'œil pour les plus petites.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il avait gagné le gymnase avec ses amis. Heureusement, la présence de Hyoga, bien que bien moins apaisante que celle de Shiryu, avait su le détendre un peu.

Les balles commençaient à filer de tous les côtés et Shun se ratatina. Hyoga se plaça alors tout près de lui alors que leurs adversaires de l'autre côté du filet, Jabu et Ichi, se préparaient à leur envoyer quelques balles d'échauffement.

« Tu sais faire une manchette ? Lui demanda-t-il, trop près de son oreille.  
>_Euh... Je n'ai ni de manches longues, ni de boutons de manchettes mais en théorie...<br>_Mais non, s'esclaffa le blond. Une manchette en volley. »

Shun se trouva très idiot et devait sûrement rougir... Mais pas autant que l'instant d'après où Hyoga se colla derrière lui, attrapa fermement ses bras pour les mettre en place.

« Voilà, tu tiens tes bras comme ça et tu touche la balle avec tes poignets. Jabu, envoie lui une balle gentille ! Shun, décrispe-toi un peu. Je vais t'accompagner dans le geste. Tu verras, c'est facile. »

Son parfum de menthe poivrée lui faisait perdre tous ses sens et une fois la surprise passée, le corps chaud contre son dos devint si agréable qu'il se contenta de hocher la tête sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se laissa même guider en avant, tendit les bras et renvoya la balle de l'autre côté du filet. Shun sourit, fier d'avoir réussi avant qu'une cuisante douleur ne s'éveille dans ses avant-bras.

« Putain sa mère ! »

Son cri tonitruant de douleur résonna dans tout le gymnase et des rires fusèrent. Le premier qu'il entendit fut celui de Hyoga, tout contre son cou. Écroulé de rire, le jeune homme se tenait à lui pendant que Jabu et Ichi manquaient de se rouler par terre.

Sur le terrain voisin, Seiya rit à son tour.

« J'ai cru pendant une seconde que Ikki était là ! Remarqua-t-il sans plus se soucier de son propre match, les mains sur le ventre tant il était tordu de rire.  
>_Seiya, souffla Shiryu, concentre toi et.. Ah ! »

Shun sursauta et tourna un regard horrifié vers son ami qui venait de crier de douleur. Geki, qui venait de leur envoyer une balle forte et rapide se confondit en excuses alors que le jeune homme touché tombait à genoux, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Il avait pris le ballon en pleine face, ou plutôt en plein dans le nez et sa vue se brouillait.

Shun accourut près de son ami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le professeur en approchant rapidement.  
>_Eh bien... Il a tourné la tête même pas une seconde vers Seiya et quand il a re-regardé dans notre direction, il s'est pris le ballon..., expliqua piteusement le grand fautif.<br>_Fais moi voir. »

L'enseignant obligea Shiryu à écarter les mains de son visage et l'observa rapidement. Son visage était rouge et ses sourcils froncés.

Après l'avoir longuement examiné, le professeur se releva.

« Tu n'as rien de cassé mais on doit t'amener à l'infirmerie.  
>_J'y vais ! Se proposa alors Shun en aidant son ami à se mettre debout.<br>_Bien. Aller, tout le monde retourne à son échauffement. Vous – il désigna Seiya, Hyoga et leurs adversaires – faites des groupes de trois et continuez l'entraînement. »

Shun fit un petit signe désolé à Hyoga et quitta lentement le gymnase tout en soutenant le garçon aux cheveux longs. Il avait toujours dit que les ballons étaient dangereux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelques suppositions ? Merci encore à celles qui laissent une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir alors, encore, merci !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Bisous, bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour et bon samedi à tous ! Merci pour vos petites reviews, toujours un bonheur de recevoir une notification et de lire vos avis et vos ressentis ! On sous-estime trop souvent l'effet d'une review ! w En attendant, voici le quatrième chapitre. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes ou si ce n'est pas si bien tourné que ça, les dialogues et moi... M'enfin ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Shiryu soupira longuement alors que l'infirmière quittait la chambre. Assis sur un des nombreux lits, il tenait une poche de glace contre la fine arête de son nez tandis que Shun était debout près de la fenêtre. Une fois seuls tous les deux, il s'approcha et s'assit près de son ami.<p>

« Crétin de Geki avec sa force d'ours..., grogna le blessé.  
>_Il n'a pas fait exprès...<br>_Alors crétin de Seiya qui était déconcentré... »

Shun pinça les lèvres et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, si je n'avais pas crié, Seiya ne se serait pas détourné de votre match. »

Shiryu secoua la tête avant de grimacer.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira-t-il, c'est surtout la mienne.  
>_Je m'en veux quand même et...<br>_Pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme ça au fait ? » Le coupa l'autre garçon.

Avec un sourire gêné, Shun montra ses avant-bras rougis.

« J'ai fait ma première manchette. Hyoga m'a appris. Mais je m'attendais pas à avoir aussi mal...  
>_Hn. Tu t'es pas loupé... Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il te tenait comme ça... »<p>

Ils échangèrent un regard équivoque et le garçon aux cheveux vert tourna au rouge pivoine.

« Il m'a simplement aidé, il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë !  
>_« Rien d'ambiguë » ? Sourit narquoisement Shiryu.<br>_Oui ! Enfin, non, enfin..., bafouilla-t-il. Pas que j'aurais pas aimé mais... Non ! Il n'y avait rien ! Enfin, oui, rien... »

Un rire tendre et amusé secoua le corps de son ami, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de sport, qui se résumait à un t-shirt et un short, et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand les vibrations de son rire se répercutèrent dans son nez endolori.

« Ne te moque pas, souffla Shun. Je sais bien que la position était compromettante mais...  
>_Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien compris. »<p>

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main libre.

« Je ne faisais que te taquiner.  
>_Tu n'es pas du genre à taquiner, bouda le plus jeune en croisant les bras.<br>_Peut-être. »

Il avait répondu avec un regard lointain, légèrement rêveur. Shun prit alors fermement sa main afin d'attirer son attention.

« Rassure-moi, Shiryu. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et le garçon souvent muet poussa un long et énième soupir.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, finit-il par murmurer du bout des lèvres.  
>_S'il te plaît... Dis moi au moins sur quoi ça porte, supplia alors Shun en serrant fort ses doigts entre les siens. Ce sont tes parents ? »<p>

Shiryu secoua la tête et l'autre se mordit la lèvre.

« Les cours ? »

Nouveau signe négatif.

« Une fille ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit et il reçut une pichenette froide sur le front.

« Aïe, se plaignit le jeune japonais en se frottant la zone bafouée. Tu pourrais au moins me donner des indices ! C'est pas facile, tu es tellement secret...  
>_Un indice ? Sembla réfléchir le garçon.<br>_Oui ! »

L'espoir l'avait repris et des étoiles brillaient dans ses grands yeux verts.

« D'accord alors... Disons que j'ai deux « soucis » majeurs en ce moment. »

Shun fit bouillir ses méninges. Si ce n'était ni d'ordre familiale, scolaire ou amoureux alors... Le garçon blêmit et s'accrocha aux bras de l'autre, paniqué.

« Tu as un cancer en phase terminal ? Tu vas bientôt mourir ? »

Alors qu'une piquante plaisanterie naissait dans son esprit, Shiryu se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire et inquiéter plus son ami. Il prit à son tour ses mains, tourna lentement la tête de gauche à droite et lui assura :

_Je ne vais pas mourir, Shun. Je n'ai pas de cancer en phase terminal, d'accord ? »

Rassuré par sa voix calme et ses mains fraîches, Shun acquiesça lentement.

« Explique moi, je t'en pris... Je m'inquiète... Et je suis sûr que, même s'ils ne disent rien, Hyoga et Seiya aussi s'inquiètent... S'il te plaît ? »

Devant son air implorant, Shiryu manqua de craquer et de tout lui dévoiler. Mais connaissant son ami, il était certain de l'inquiéter encore plus et pour rien. Alors il allait lui dire... sans trop lui en révéler.

« Écoute, inspira-t-il lentement. J'ai quelques problèmes de santé. Mais tout sera réglé d'ici quelques semaines. Vous serez tous au courant en temps et en heures. Pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de vous alerter. Et tu sais bien que si jamais je tombais malade, j'aurais l'argent nécessaire pour me faire soigner, d'accord ?  
>_D'accord, chuchota Shun avant de demander timidement : Et le second problème ? »<p>

Un long silence suivit, ils s'observèrent longuement, gênés.

« Je... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mes sentiments... » Finit par admettre Shiryu avec regret.

Le regard de Shun s'illumina et toute inquiétude disparut.

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? » S'écria-t-il en sautillant légèrement, faisant remuer le matelas sur lequel ils étaient toujours assis.

Un léger rougissement prit l'impassible Shiryu et Shun sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Je la connais ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux me le dire, je ne répéterais rien à personne ! Ou peut-être juste à Ikki ! Mais il compte pas, tu es trop discret à chaque fois pour qu'il te remarque. »

Shiryu eut un sourire crispé.

« Alors là, tu peux rêver. Je ne te dirais rien.  
>_Oh, aller ! S'il te plaît..., pria le garçon en joignant les mains.<br>_Non.  
>_Un petit indice alors ! Insista-t-il encore.<br>_J'ai dis non.  
>_Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? »<p>

Shiryu souffla et se détourna de lui.

« Laisse moi tranquille avec ça. »

Shun vit qu'il avait été un peu trop loin et se rapprocha.

« Excuse-moi, je suis tellement content que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un... Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?  
>_Bien sur... Que non. » Répondit le garçon aux longs cheveux, les épaules basses.<p>

Reprenant la poche de glace abandonnée depuis longtemps, Shun la reposant sur le nez rouge de son ami. Les joues brûlantes de gêne, il releva les yeux vers son jeune ami et ce dernier lui sourit :

_Alors cette personne est idiote ! Si j'étais une fille et qu'un garçon aussi doux et attentionné que toi s'intéressait à moi, je lui laisserais une chance. »

Shiryu sourit tendrement et ébouriffa plus doucement que la première fois ses cheveux.

« Adorable, souffla-t-il. Dommage que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.  
>_Comment ça ? Tu lui as, au moins, avoué tes sentiments pour savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »<p>

Un nouveau long silence suivit sa question et Shun plissa les yeux alors que Shiryu détournait le regard.

« Tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot !  
>_Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mes sentiments... Je ne peux pas aller voir cette personne comme ça et lui dire... Qu'elle m'attire...<br>_Pourquoi ? S'enquit tout doucement le plus jeune, de peur qu'il n'arrête de se confier.  
>_Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer... Sa réaction... Celle de nos famille... De nos amis... »<p>

Shiryu leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Ses orbes clairs étaient un savant mélange entre le bleu céruléen et le vert amande. Au soleil, ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu turquoise étonnant et sublime mais à ce moment là, dans la pièce légèrement sombre, elles étaient d'un bleu outremer profond.

Shun rougit sous le regard lourd de sens de son ami et chuchota :

_Est-ce que je connais cette « personne » ?  
>_Oui. »<p>

Shun acquiesça alors et lui tapota la main dans un geste réconfortant.

**OoOoO**

« Salut, princesse. »

Shun serra les dents alors que ses trois grands amis se figeaient, les yeux écarquillés. Alors qu'ils sortaient après leur dernier cours, finissant leur journée à seize heures, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un jeune homme d'une grande stature qui semblait les attendre. Le plus petit avait immédiatement reconnu Aiolia, ce crétin. Shiryu resta immobile alors que Seiya éclata de rire, vite accompagné de Hyoga. La dite « princesse » grinça des dents et s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? S'injuria-t-il en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse ferme.  
>_C'est encore moi qui te ramène. Et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière fois. On a moins de cours avec l'arrivée des examens et ton frère a changé d'horaires, expliqua-t-il tranquillement en dévisageant un à un les amis de Shun. Jolis gardes du corps que tu as là. Bon, on y va ?<br>_Je ne suis pas pressé. » Argua soudainement le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

Aiolia arqua un sourcil et un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu fais un caprice maintenant ?  
>_Non. Je comptais aller en ville avant de rentrer.<br>_Eh bien, allons-y ensemble et je te ramène après, conclut l'étudiant. Tu comptes faire quoi là-bas ?  
>_Ça te regarde pas. » Railla Hyoga en prenant place près de Shun, calmé de son hilarité.<p>

Seiya s'avança et se posta de l'autre côté tandis que, resté en retrait, Shiryu levait les yeux au ciel. Shun sourit légèrement, victorieux, et leva le menton.

« Comme tu peux le voir, on a pas besoin de toi. Tu peux dire à mon frère qu'il arrête de te demander des services inutiles.  
>_Je vois... »<p>

Le sourire de Shun commença à s'agrandir.

« Mais j'ai une mission. Et je dois donc te suivre jusqu'à ton appartement. Peu importe que tu me trimbale en centre-ville, dans des bars de lycéens fauchés et/ou ringards, à la bibliothèque et même, chez un de tes charmants amis. Ton frère Ikki m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Ne m'oblige pas à répéter votre mot de passe. »

Soufflé par son discours, Shun resta quelques secondes décontenancé sous les regards curieux de ses amis avant de serrer les poings.

« Eh bien, puisque tu es si malin, répète le, notre mot de passe ! » S'écria-t-il brusquement.

Shiryu ouvrit en grand ses yeux en amande. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi bouleversé et énervé aussi rapidement. Il posa alors une main apaisante sur son épaule et Shun se tourna vivement vers lui, comme près à le mordre. Il sursauta face à son propre comportement et s'excusa piteusement.

Aiolia vit un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait à peine remarqué, prendre Shun par l'épaule, le faire aisément reculer et s'approcher. Le blond et le châtain qui avaient encadré le plus jeune des lycéens s'effacèrent à leur tour et Shiryu s'arrêta face à l'étudiant.

« Reviens dans deux heures. Nous comptions rester ensemble et acheter des livres de cours avant de rentrer. Tu n'auras qu'à récupérer Shun sur la place de l'hôtel de ville. »

Sa voix aussi calme et posée que l'eau d'un étang détendit tout le monde. Shun desserra les poings et les dents et Aiolia acquiesça lentement.

« D'accord. Mais seulement parce qu'il n'est que seize heures. Les autres soirs où vous terminez à dix-huit heures, je le ramène aussitôt, déclara-t-il, malgré tout non rassuré de laisser ces quatre jeunes se balader seuls.  
>_Ravi que l'on s'entende. A dans deux heures. » Conclut Shiryu avant de se tourner vers Shun et de l'inviter à le suivre.<p>

Rapidement, la petite bande de lycéens s'éloignèrent des grilles du lycée et de l'étudiant, toujours dubitatif de ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était ce gamin au juste ? Et comment avait-il réussis à apaiser toutes les tensions aussi vite et en prononçant que quelques phrases ?

Aiolia se dit un instant qu'il devait sûrement faire de la méditation avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de se rendre à son gymnase en attendant le « couvre-feu » mis en place par Shiryu.

**OoOoO**

« … Shiryu, merci d'être intervenu... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu... »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers Shun qui s'aplatissait en excuses. Marchant tranquillement dans les rues pavées et animées, ils regardaient rêveusement les nombreuses boutiques décorées pour une fête païenne à venir : Halloween. Hyoga et Seiya avaient avancé plus vite et s'étaient arrêtés devant une boutique de déguisement pendant que leurs deux amis les rejoignaient tranquillement.

« Tu te serais surement ridiculisé à lui sauter au visage pour essayer de le défigurer, soupira Shiryu avec amusement.  
>_Touché...<br>_Mais il n'est jamais bon de se mettre en colère. Après, on regrette les mots et les gestes qui peuvent nous échapper. » Expliqua-t-il doucement avec philosophie.

Shun sourit, rassuré, et acquiesça.

« Tu as raison, je ferais plus attention. Mais ce type me met tellement hors de moi ! Gronda-t-il en brandissant un poing rageur.  
>_Et ce, sans raisons apparentes. » Ajouta son ami avec un demi-sourire.<p>

Shun fit la moue et voulut répliquer mais Seiya l'attrapa par le bras avec enthousiasme.

« Venez, faut qu'on trouve des déguisements pour le trente-et-un ! »

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel alors que Shun se faisait entraîner à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il finit par les suivre sous le regard indulgent de Hyoga. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils parcoururent les rayons de déguisement en tout genre, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour commenter une tenue drôle.

« On fait ça chez qui cette année ? Demanda Seiya en essayant une énorme paire de lunettes rouge.  
>_Je sais pas, soupira Hyoga, ma mère a vraiment gueulé l'année dernière...<br>_En même temps, si on avait pas teint son chien en bleu... »

Ils rirent à ce souvenir et le regard de Shun s'illumina.

« Hé mais mon frère est invité à une soirée étudiante. Il avait l'air de dire que ça se passerait à la patinoire et que du coup, l'entrée était gratuite pour Halloween. Il pourra sûrement nous faire inviter.  
>_Une fête étudiante ? Interrogea Hyoga, soudainement sérieux.<br>_Euh, oui ?  
>_Attention, une vraie fête d'étudiants ? Demanda Seiya, les lunettes sur le nez mangeant la moitié de son visage.<br>_Oui ! » Insista Shun avec agacement.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Génial !  
>_Trop bien !<br>_Demande lui quand il rentre !  
>_Faut absolument que tu lui en parle ! »<p>

Ils continuèrent à parler avec enthousiasme et Shiryu secoua doucement la tête. Alors que Seiya et Hyoga s'éloignaient dans les rayons, Shun se pencha vers son ami discret.

« Tu viendras avec nous si on peut y aller ? Ça serait cool..  
>_Je n'ai jamais fait de patin à glace, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que je viennes.<br>_Oh, si, justement ! Je t'apprendrais ! J'en ai fait une fois et c'est très simple, s'exclama Shun avec un sourire rassurant.  
>_Eh bien..., sembla réfléchir Shiryu, pourquoi pas ?<br>_C'est super ! Il faut te trouver un déguisement alors ! »

Ils rattrapèrent alors rapidement leurs amis et continuèrent leur recherche avec un peu plus d'entrain et de motivation.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia se gara au bord de la place et après un dernier signe à ses amis, Shun grimpa sur le siège passager. L'étudiant redémarra et prit le chemin de son immeuble. Il nota une poche sur les genoux du plus jeune et sourit.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être des livres, ce que tu as acheté.  
>_Je ne l'ai pas acheté, répliqua Shun. Il y avait des promotions.<br>_Des promotions sur quoi ? »

Le lycéen resta un petit moment silencieux. Puis il ouvrit son sachet en papier et en sortit un masque vénitien qui ne couvrait que le haut du visage.

« Joli. C'est pour quoi ?  
>_Halloween. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Ikki... Je sais qu'il déteste se déguiser complètement. Alors un masque, c'est un bon compromis...<br>_Et il va se déguiser pour quoi ?  
>_La soirée à la patinoire. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller. Et vu que c'est déguisement obligatoire...<br>_Ah mais oui ! On m'en a parlé. Je pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Il dit toujours devoir s'occuper de toi ! » Se moqua gentiment l'étudiant avec un sourire en coin.

Shun fronça le nez et répliqua aussitôt :

_Eh bien, je viendrais très probablement avec lui. Il n'aura pas à rester sagement à la maison comme ça.  
>_C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais tu dois aussi te déguiser alors. »<p>

Le regard de Shun s'assombrit.

« Je verrais ça plus tard.

_Hm... Tu n'as qu'à mettre un uniforme scolaire féminin. C'est simple et tu auras encore plus l'air d'une « princesse ». »

Shun faillit encore s'énerver mais repensa à son ami Shiryu et son calme olympien. Aiolia disait cela simplement pour l'agacer et le faire sortir de ses gonds, encore une fois. Alors il inspira longuement et sourit à son aîné.

« J'y réfléchirais. Merci du conseil. »

L'étudiant tourna un regard surpris vers lui avant de se concentrer rapidement sur sa route, décontenancé. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence satisfait de Shun et celui légèrement boudeur de Aiolia. Mais en le regardant rentrer dans son appartement après un petit merci, le plus vieux se permit un sourire et se promit de le taquiner davantage la prochaine fois qu'il devrait le raccompagner.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! On avance, on avance ! Même si mon scénario n'est pas le plus compliqué du monde, on a encore un peu de mystère tout en ayant des révélations ! Des idées ? Des théories (même foireuses) ? N'hésitez pas à les faire partager, c'est toujours très amusant à lire ! J'espère en tout cas que ça continue à vous plaire ! <strong>

**A la prochaine, bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Eh oui, ça faisait un petit moment ! Deux semaines de cours et ça tire déjà de partout : exposé, interviews, étude de cas, entretiens cliniques, toussa, toussa... ont fait que j'ai été un peu retardé ! Donc bon, voici un petit chapitre pour vous. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Mais aïe-euh !<br>_Tiens toi tranquille, Seiya... Je ne vais pas y arriver sinon. »

Shun saisit plus fermement le menton de son ami et continua de tracer une larme au feutre noir sous son œil gauche.

« Tu porte bien ton nom de « Cry Baby », plaisanta Hyoga assis près d'eux.  
>_Tais-toi, toi ! » S'exclama alors le châtain en brandissant le poing.<p>

Shun le gronda encore et lui ordonna de ne plus bouger afin de finir son œuvre. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvé chez Hyoga pour se préparer avant de se rendre à la soirée déguisée.

Habillé d'un t-shirt blanc aux manches retroussées et d'un jean délavé, Seiya était assis sur le lit du blond, une veste en cuir sur les cuisses. Il incarnait « Cry Baby » du film éponyme, joué à la base par Johnny Deep. Il avait grimacé et couiné pendant toute sa préparation pendant que Shun et Shiryu s'étaient évertué à tirer ses cheveux en arrière et à lui dessiner cette fichue larme sur la pommette.

Shun traça enfin un trait harmonieux et sourit en retirant la pointe de son stylo de la joue de son ami.

« C'est bon, dit-il alors que le jeune homme se jetait sur le miroir de Hyoga pour s'observer.  
>_Merci ! » S'exclama alors le châtain.<p>

Shun lui sourit et se tourna vers le blond. Habillé d'un short doré et d'un justaucorps couleur chaire, il était habillé comme Rocky, la créature créée par le docteur Franck N. Furter dans la comédie musicale Le Rocky Horror Picture Show.

« Tu ne risque pas d'avoir froid, comme ça ? S'inquiéta alors Shun en détaillant ses bras fuselés et dévoilés à l'air frisquet de l'automne.  
>_Tu oublie qu'il a vécu en Russie, contra Seiya en écartant le miroir de poche de son visage, il a chaud quand il fait douze degrés. »<p>

Hyoga acquiesça et compléta :

_J'emmène ma veste au cas où mais j'ai l'habitude d'être sur la glace. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi, quelle idée de mettre une jupe ! »

Shun piqua un fard et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tout juste dévoilés par une jupe verte.

« Tu comprends pas ? C'est Sailor Moon ! Expliqua Seiya.  
>_Je dirais plutôt Sailor Jupiter.<br>_Pas plutôt Sailor Mercury ?  
>_Non, elle, c'est la bleu. Jupiter, c'est la verte. »<p>

D'abord surpris par le débat qui prenait place, Shun rit et secoua la main.

« Je ne suis pas une Sailor. Je suis juste une écolière.  
>_N'empêche que c'est bizarre que vous vous y connaissiez autant en shôjo. » Intervint alors Shiryu, jusque là silencieux.<p>

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il revenait tout juste de la salle de bain après s'être changé et portait un kimono japonais. Les yeux de Shun s'illuminèrent alors qu'il admirait le tissu bleu lapis-lazuli. De fines arabesques et des points argentés décoraient les manches et la ceinture et donnaient aux vêtements un aspect de ciel étoilé.

« C'est superbe, Shiryu, mais ça manque de quelque chose ! » Fit alors le garçon aux cheveux verts.

L'autre arqua un sourcil quand il se mit à fouiller dans une poche et que ses deux autres amis se retinrent de rire. Shun cacha ensuite quelque chose dans son dos tout en s'avançant vers lui et Seiya craqua pour de bond, roulant sur le lit en rigolant.

De plus en plus sur la défensif, Shiryu recula d'un pas mais ne put empêcher Shun de fixer quelque chose sur le haut de sa tête. Il cligna des yeux et leva une main pour y tâter ce qui avait été installé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière poilue mais douce de forme triangulaire. Il reconnue alors la forme caractéristique d'une paire d'oreilles animales.

« Maintenant, tu es un adorable petit chaton. » Railla Hyoga.

Shiryu lança alors un regard blasé à Shun qui brandit alors une queue noire de la même matière que les oreilles.

« Ton déguisement sera plus original comme ça, expliqua-t-il en attachant l'appendice dans son dos.  
>_Et plus mignon aussi ! » Ajouta Seiya en se redressant.<p>

Shun cacha la pince sous la ceinture de son kimono et l'observa ensuite de haut en bas.

« Tu es parfait ! » Conclut-il en claquant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Derrière lui, Hyoga et Seiya acquiescèrent et Shiryu se résigna alors à porter ses accessoires ridicules.

**OoOoO**

Shun finissait de lacer ses patins quand Hyoga s'approcha de lui.

« C'est quoi ce massacre ? »

Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre et l'autre jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu risque de te tordre une cheville si tu ne serres pas plus. »

Les mains dorés du russe défirent bien vite les lacés durement noués. Shun sentit ses joues se réchauffer et laissa ses mains reposer sur ses genoux serrés, porter une jupe n'était vraiment pas chose aisée quand on n'avait pas l'habitude... Il sursauta quand sa cheville se retrouva vivement enserrée. Hyoga tirait sur les liens avec facilité et bientôt, les deux patins à glace furent parfaitement attachés.

« Shiryu les avait aussi mal attaché. Vous patinerez beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

Il se releva et marcha vers la sortie des vestiaires aussi facilement que s'il portait des baskets. Shun se décida alors enfin à se lever. Il le suivit avec beaucoup plus de peine mais rattrapa malgré tout Shiryu qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise depuis leur arrivée à la patinoire.

Une fois devant une des nombreuses entrées, les deux retardataires prirent le temps d'admirer le lieu. Le complexe était immense et beaucoup d'étudiants étaient venus. La patinoire était un immense ovale où on distinguait des lignes de hockey sur la glace. Une cafétéria était présente à l'entrée. Elle avait été changé en bar pour l'occasion et on pouvait y acheter un verre d'alcool, à boire en dehors du sol gelé.

Plein de néons et de spots renvoyaient des couleurs vives et diverses sur les sols immaculés et de la musique électro étouffait les cris de joie et les rires.

Ils virent Hyoga et Seiya progresser sur la glace à une vitesse folle, se lançant sûrement dans une course puérile. Shun chercha son frère aîné des yeux mais tout le monde était déguisé et il ne reconnut personne.

Ils firent un premier pas sur la glace et Shiryu s'accrocha aussitôt à la barrière de sécurité qui entourait l'immense surface glissante. Shun avança plus rapidement et bien qu'il ne soit pas très à l'aise non plus, aida son ami a trouver son équilibre.

Un vampire et une momie les dépassèrent et Shiryu poussa un long soupire, incapable de retirer ses mains de la barrière et du bras de Shun.

« Tu devrais avancer seul, tu iras plus vite..  
>_Mais non, le rassura le plus jeune. J'aimerais juste trouver mon frère pour lui dire qu'on est arrivé.<br>_Il est là-bas. »

Surpris, Shun suivit la direction indiqué et discerna son frère parmi un groupe d'étudiant. Avec tout ce monde en mouvement, il n'était pas évident de le voir tout de suite.

« Comment tu as fait pour le trouver si vite ? »

Shiryu se contenta de hausser les épaules et le lâcha.

« Va le voir, j'irais pas très loin si tu me cherches. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Tout en s'éloignant lentement de lui, Shun se dit qu'il était bien moins évident d'avancer sans se tenir à quelqu'un. A plusieurs reprise, dépassé par quelqu'un de plus expérimenté et de plus pressé, il manqua de chavirer. Puis il y eu la bousculade de trop et il se sentit partir dangereusement en arrière. Il battit vainement les bras pour tenter de se rattraper mais ses patins ne purent le retenir et il chuta. Mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol gelé, son dos rencontra un torse chaud et des bras forts. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de Aiolia.

« Un peu plus et tu te retrouvais sur les fesses. Cela aurait été ennuyeux avec cette jupe. »

Il l'aida à se redresser et d'un mouvement ample et fluide, glissa devant lui.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es vraiment déguisé en écolière. Si j'avais su que tu m'écouterais, j'aurais réfléchis un peu plus avant de parler. »

Il croisa les bras mais son ton morigénant était faussé par un sourire en coin. Shun rit et montra son visage.

« Et toi alors ? Tu es passé par le stand maquillage ?  
>_Exactement. Devine ce que je suis sensé être, parce que Milo est une quiche en dessin. »<p>

Ignorant qui était le dit Milo, le garçon se pencha vers lui pour mieux observer son visage. Il manqua de basculer en avant mais Aiolia le soutint sans pour autant l'écarter. Tout en se tenant à ses bras, il demanda :

« Une sorte de chat des montagnes ?  
>_Plus simple. Et plus gros aussi. »<p>

Il continua alors de le détailler. Le bout du nez noir, les moustaches, la peinture jaune orangée couvrant sa peau. Pas de tâches.

« Un lion ?  
>_Bingo.<br>_C'est vrai qu'il est nul. »

Ils rirent, ne s'éloignant toujours pas.

« Et toi alors ? Ou as-tu trouvé cette jupe ? Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose.  
>_Ikki l'a pris à une pom-pom girl je crois... »<p>

Instinctivement, il lissa la jupe plissée et l'étudiant acquiesça.

« Mais oui, je me souviens maintenant. Et tu loge dedans... Impressionnant. Et donc... »

Il ne put poursuivre, un groupe les entoura et un autre homme passa un bras autour des épaules du « lion ».

« Tu fous quoi ? On te cherchait nous.  
>_J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connaissais. » Expliqua simplement Aiolia.<p>

Son ami tourna alors un regard curieux vers le lycéen. Il portait un maquillage blanc sur le visage, du rouge à lèvre et une étoile noire était peinte sur son œil gauche. Ses longs cheveux violets tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et il était tout de noir vêtu.

« Milo, voici Shun, Shun, voici Milo, présenta rapidement l'étudiant.  
>_Ta maquilleuse, conclut-il sous son regard amusé.<br>_C'est à peu près ça..  
>_C'est qui ? D'où il sort celui-là ? » Demanda alors « la maquilleuse », vexé du surnom.<p>

Aiolia se pencha alors vers lui et murmura fort d'un air conspirateur :

_C'est lui, le petit frère du Phoenix. »

Les yeux tout aussi bleus de Milo s'écarquillèrent.

« Nooon... Le Phoenix a un frère... Le monde est perdu... »

Shun plissa les yeux.

« C'est qui le « Phoenix » ? »

Milo lâcha Aiolia pour le prendre par les épaules, les yeux hagards.

« Le Phoenix est une légende vivante, le fêtard du siècle, capable de se relever après la plus dure des cuite ou le plus rapide des _Binge Drinking*_ ! C'est un demi-dieu, sûrement immortel, que l'excès d'alcool ne peut souiller... »

Tout en arquant un sourcil et en repoussant ses mains, Shun lança un regard confus à Aiolia qui éclaira gentiment sa lanterne :

_Ton frère est très respecté par beaucoup étudiants. Il tient très bien l'alcool et sait franchement s'amuser quand il est d'humeur. De plus, il a réussi à continuer à faire la fête après des jeux d'alcool qui en aurait tué plus d'un. D'où le surnom du Pheonix.  
>_Celui qui renaît de ses cendres, souffla Milo.<br>_Oh, je ne savais pas... » Murmura Shun.

Il rechercha son frère du regard mais il avait de nouveau disparu. Milo l'observait intensivement et finit par déclarer :

_T'es sûr que c'est son frère ? Il lui ressemble pas du tout.  
>_Je t'assure qu'ils peuvent avoir le même caractère. »<p>

Milo ne semblait pas convaincu mais finit par être alpagué par quelqu'un d'autre et s'éloigna. Finalement, après s'être entre-regardé quelques secondes, Shun et Aiolia commencèrent à avancer côte à côté tout en abordant un autre sujet.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu manqua de sursauter quand Hyoga et Seiya attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras.

« Aller ! Tu vas pas rester scotché à la rambarde toute la soirée, fit le blond.  
>_On va t'aider à avancer plus vite !<br>_Arrêtez ça tout de suite. » Gronda le japonais en tentant de se dégager.

Mais il était si raide qu'il put être facilement manipulé par ses soit-disant amis. Et ils le firent avancer sur la glace, vers le milieu de la piste, sous les « non » répétitifs de Shiryu. Puis, à deux, ils le poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il aille très vite.

Quand ils le lâchèrent, Shiryu continua à avancer bien malgré lui.

« Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à ne plus avoir peur ? Demanda Seiya qu'un éclair de lucidité venait de traverser.  
>_Ça a bien marché pour moi ! » Répondit innocemment le blond avec un sourire.<p>

Shiryu retint un cri. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage mais il était bien incapable de faire de même, il allait simplement attendre de rencontrer la barrière de sécurité, bien trop loin encore à son goût, pour enfin stopper sa course.

Mais malheureusement, quelqu'un se trouva sur son chemin et ne le vit pas. Il rencontra son dos de plein fouet avant de s'écraser maladroitement sur les fesses. L'impact s'était concentré dans son nez, déjà bien malmené quelques jours plus tôt, et Shiryu crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer de douleur.

Seiya et Hyoga s'étaient retourné vers lui au bruit du choc et écarquillèrent les yeux.

« On va se faire tuer., chuchota le russe.  
>_Vite, fuyons ! » Susurra courageusement le châtain avant de prendre le bras de son ami et de le tirer plus loin.<p>

Les deux fautifs fondus dans la foule, Shiryu plaqua ses mains gelées sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal et la vision trouble, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se relever tout de suite. La personne contre qui il s'était cogné s'était tourné vers lui, peu affecté par le coup, et s'agenouilla vers lui.

« Hey, petite, ça va ? »

Écarquillant les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé, Shiryu releva la tête vers Ikki qui, bien malgré lui, ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Je sais, mes chapitres sont tout petits mais c'est pour répartir le plaisir et poster plus vite, m'voyez ? Donc qu'en pensez-vous ? Les couples - pas très originaux je vous l'accorde - se précisent.<strong>

***Binge Drinking : Boire le plus vite possible pour se bourrer le plus vite possible la gueule. Très mauvais jeu que je déconseille. L'alcool est très mauvais pour la santé et nos petits bronzes et nos petits ors ne sont pas des exemples à suivre ! **

**Que pensez-vous des déguisements ? C'était pas facile à trouver mais s'ils vous ont donné la curiosité d'aller voir Cry Baby et The Rocky Horror Picture Show, alors c'est cool ! N'hésitez pas à aller sur google pour vous faire une idée ! Donc Seiya en Cry Baby parce que je trouve que cela lui va très bien, Hyoga en Rocky parce que je trouve Rocky très craquant (avec un justaucorps pour notre russcof parce que je pense pas qu'on ait le droit d'entrer torse poual dans une patinoire...), Shun en écolière parce que cela se suffit à lui-même ! Et notre petit Shiryu en kimono parce qu'il fallait bien au moins un cliché par chapitre ! Aiolia en lion, c'est pas très original, je sais, merci beaucoup !**

**Enfin ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ça fait très plaisir donc... Continuez ! °w° C'est toujours le meilleur moyen pour faire partager vos ressentis et qu'est-ce que j'aime lire vos ressentis ! Mais n'hésitez pas non plus à envoyer un petit MP, je suis très gentille !**  
><strong>Je m'excuse encore auprès de celles et ceux qui suivent une fic que j'ai abandonné ou que je n'arrive pas à continuer régulièrement. Toutes explications sont dans mon profil et toutes réclamations se fait par MP (avec un pseudo siouplé, ne vous cachez pas derrière un Guest !). Celle-là, j'arrive particulièrement à tenir la barre pour le moment et j'espère que j'y arriverais jusqu'au bout ! De toute façon, on m'a mis au défi de la finir donc c'est une question d'honneur !<strong>

**Bref ! Merci encore ! **

**A la prochaine, bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh voui, je poste vite cette fois ! L'écriture est venue toute seule et avec toutes vos belles reviews, j'étais encore plus motivée !**

**Pour répondre rapidement à ce qui a été demandé :  
>- Miss Homme Enceinte 2 (que c'est étrange d'écrire ça ^^) : un MP est un message privé, on peut en envoyer sur ce site et c'est bien plus pratique pour discuter directement et plus intimement avec un auteur ! Et un "Guest", c'est le nom qui est mis automatiquement quand on poste une review sans avoir de compte et que l'on ne met ni pseudo, ni adresse. <strong>

**D'ailleurs, je trouve dommage de le laisser, c'est un peu se cacher derrière un pseudo indéfini, c'est plus facile pour certain de critiquer ainsi ou de tout simplement s'exprimer (c'est l'anonymat d'internet quoi !) mais ça m'ennuie un peu car, tant pis s'il n'y a pas d'adresse mail à laquelle répondre, on ne sait pas qui c'est, si la personne était déjà venu commenté, si elle vient régulièrement, toussa, toussa. J'aime bien identifier mes lecteurs par leur pseudo ! On peut voir l'évolution de leurs pensées, de leur cheminement, voire si ça leur plait toujours, etc ! Donc voila, ce n'est pas un coup de gueule, j'accepte toutes critiques (positives ou négatives) tant qu'elle est justifié (et c'est ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent donc je m'en plaint pas du tout). **

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes loulous au sucre ! **

* * *

><p>« Hé, tu m'entends ? »<p>

Ikki se pencha davantage vers la jeune fille à genoux devant lui. Les mains plaquées sur le bas de son visage et tenant visiblement son nez, elle le regardait fixement. L'étudiant arqua un sourcil et la releva de force. Il n'était pas du genre à venir en aide aux gens mais il était plutôt de ceux qui riait quand quelqu'un trébuchait devant eux ou faisait de l'ironie quand une bêtise avait été faite.

Cependant, quand il eut reçu ce choc dans le dos, suivit d'un grand fracas, il se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu lui rentrer dedans et un sentiment qu'il détestait s'était insinué en lui. Le même qui le prenait quand, enfant, Shun trébuchait et s'écorchait le genoux. Le même qui le poussait à accourir près de lui pour l'aider, le consoler, lui faire un bisous magique et même – même – à chanter _Soft Kitty*_ pour calmer les pleures de son petit frère.

Ce sentiment qui le poussa à s'enquérir de la santé de cette jeune fille aux oreilles de chat et qui, visiblement, souffrait beaucoup du coup encaissé. Ce fut donc bien malgré lui qu'il l'aida à se relever, à tenir sur ses patins à glace et à gentiment l'emmener à l'infirmerie du bâtiment sous de nombreux regards.

**OoOoO**

« Tu as eu de la chance. Il n'est pas cassé. Mais la prochaine fois, ne va pas aussi vite. »

Mû s'écarta pour observer le jeune homme. Debout dans un coin, les bras croisés, Ikki les observait et il lui lança un sourire doux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda l'étudiant en troisième année de médecine.

Les deux garçons étaient arrivé à l'infirmerie alors qu'il aidait un pauvre étudiant qui était mal tombé sur le bras. Il les avait longuement dévisagé. Il connaissait bien Ikki mais pas le jeune homme qu'il soutenait. Sans aucune explication, l'étudiant avait assis le blessé sur le lit et lui avait ordonné de « la » soigner.

Il avait donc, avec sa douceur naturelle, écarté les mains crispées et tremblantes du lycéen de son visage et l'avait longuement ausculté. Il n'avait pas été loin de se casser le nez pour de bon mais le dos de Ikki n'était pas assez dur pour ça.

Lentement, Shiryu prit la parole :

_Deux crétins se sont amusés à me pousser. Je pouvais plus m'arrêter et c'est là que je suis rentré dans Ikki... »

Ce dernier, tendu sur place, avait attentivement écouté cette voix grave qui n'appartiendrait jamais à une femme. Mais la seule question idiote qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

_ Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

L'adolescent lui lança un nouveau regard noir, le même dont il avait eu droit quand il l'avait appelé petite, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

Mû haussa les sourcils et les dévisagea tour à tour.

« Je vais vous laisser... » Chuchota-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Shiryu ferma les yeux afin de retrouver son calme olympien et marmonna :

_Je suis un ami de ton frère. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'un bleu égyptien de l'étudiant en sport. Son masque vénitien avait été relevé sur le haut de son crâne après leur impact et dégageait ainsi son front et son visage, bien que quelques mèches retombent encore sur ses tempes et ses joues. Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise assortie à ses yeux et ses cheveux, et un jean noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et de moins cher.

Shiryu se sentit alors subitement stupide et arracha le serre-tête avec les oreilles de chat qu'il portait encore. Ikki ne semblait pas le croire quand il lui disait être un ami de Shun et il se sentit alors obligé de se justifier :

_ Tu ne sais jamais qui je suis, Shun trouve cela marrant... Mais ça t'aurait peut-être évité de me prendre pour une fille. »

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, piqué au vif, Ikki répliqua :

_C'est à cause de tes cheveux et de ton déguisement. Excuse moi si tu as l'air féminin. »

Shiryu pinça les lèvres et se leva d'un bond. Cependant il avait oublié qu'il portait encore ces fichus patin et retomba aussitôt assis. Ikki prit le temps de l'observer. Affalé dans son kimono bleu nuit, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur ses épaules, son nez légèrement rougi, ses lèvres boudeuses et son regard sombre. Il poussa un soupir et l'aida à se lever.

« Je te ramène aux vestiaires ?  
>_Avec plaisir. » Souffla alors le lycéen avec dépit.<p>

**OoOoO**

« Et tu fais quoi exactement comme étude ? » Demanda alors Shun, piqué par la curiosité.

Il n'avait jamais parlé aussi longuement avec Aiolia. Les trajets en voiture se faisaient généralement dans le silence ou sous les railleries mais à cet instant, l'ambiance était différente. Ils patinaient tranquillement côte à côte, parfois interrompu par un ami de l'étudiant ou un énième chauffard, parfois le plus jeune attrapait son bras pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre et parfois – souvent même – il riait d'une plaisanterie de l'autre.

« Je suis en sport, comme ton frère.  
>_Au même niveau ?<br>_Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué... » Répondit lentement le lion avec gêne.

Shun chercha son regard mais l'autre était bien décidé à ne pas le regarder pour le moment.

« J'aime bien les histoires compliqués. »

Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et le plus vieux capitula.

« Tout d'abord, j'ai loupé mon bac, j'étais un mauvais élève et je me suis vraiment mis à bosser pendant ma seconde année de terminale. »

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Shun sourit, il était un bon élève et ne redoutait pas le baccalauréat, lui.

« Sauf qu'au début, reprit-il, je savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai fait une première année en psycho, parce que tous mes amis allaient là-bas et que c'était facile au niveau des cours et des horaires. Mais finalement, j'ai pas eu mon année alors je me suis réorienté. J'ai fait une année de lettres et langues, toujours sans résultats puis j'ai essayé une première année de sciences. J'étais pas nul mais pas excellent non plus. Alors un prof m'a conseillé le sport.  
>_Quel est le rapport entre les deux ?<br>_C'est une filière de fainéant.  
>_Hé, s'indigna Shun, mon frère n'est pas un fainéant ! Il travaille beaucoup !<br>_C'est bien un des seuls. »

Surpris du ton étrangement calme et non-moqueur du châtain, Shun reprit son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Aiolia l'observa un moment et sourit.

« Les cours sont pas forcément simple. Il y a l'anatomie et tout un tas de chose pas drôle à voir et à savoir. Et il y a les cours de sport, au sens propre du terme qui sont bien plus facile pour un gabarit comme lui ou moi. »

Rasséréné, Shun acquiesça.

« Tu fais aussi de l'athlétisme comme lui ?  
>_Non. Je fais de l'escalade. Mais on se retrouve ensemble pour les cours de musculation.<br>_De l'escalade ? Répéta le plus jeune, les yeux pétillant d'intérêt.  
>_Et ouais, répondit l'étudiant avec une pointe de fierté. Je te ferais essayer un jour.<br>_Pourquoi pas. » Dit Shun avec réelle envie.

Alors qu'un silence agréable s'installait, rythmé cependant par la musique ambiante et la foule qui les entourait, Shun se surprit à ne pas avoir lâché depuis un moment le bras large et ferme de Aiolia. Il voulut rapidement retirer sa main mais une bousculade le déstabilisa et il s'y accrocha plus fermement. Un de ses patins ripa et c'est avec un rire amusé que l'étudiant l'empêcha de faire un grand-écart sur la glace.

« Tu ne patine pas souvent n'est-ce pas ?  
>_Non, c'est Hyoga, le champion de patinage... »<p>

Shun se remit sur ses pieds et remit instinctivement sa jupe en place. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut-être du mettre des collants plutôt que de simple guêtres noires.

« Hyoga ? Murmura Aiolia plus pour lui-même que comme une vrai question.  
>_Oui, il est entraîné par... Camus, c'est bien ça ? »<p>

Le lion écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais oui ! Hyoga, le petit protégé de Camus depuis deux ans ! Il est arrivé ici et il lui a mis une pâté au hockey ! Alors que Camus est né avec des patins à glace aux pieds ! »

Shun rit à cette anecdote.

« Oui, il nous l'a raconté, il était bien fier de lui. Mais il est content que Camus lui ai appris les règles malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais eu de professeur et faisait un peu n'importe quoi.  
>_C'est vrai ? Alors c'est pour ça que ce cher Camus répète sans cesse qu'il ne respecte rien à leur art... »<p>

Tout en hochant de la tête, Shun chercha son ami blond du regard mais il y avait de plus en plus de monde. Il ne voyait même plus Shiryu et s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas être resté avec lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers Aiolia.

« Ça ne va plus, princesse ?  
>_Je ne vois plus aucun de mes amis. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une fille à la fin ! »<p>

Un rire échappa au lion.

« Tu es un peu paradoxal quand même, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu ne veux pas être pris pour une fille, donc tu te coupes les cheveux, mais ! Tu mets une jupe ?  
>_Et alors ? C'est sensé être drôle, bouda le plus jeune en croisant les bras, s'arrêtant contre la barrière de sécurité.<br>_Cela serait très drôle, fit le châtain en s'arrêtant à son tour, se postant devant lui, sur moi. Mais sur toi, ça... Comment dire... Cette jupe te va à ravir.  
>_Mais je t'emmerde ! »<p>

Les jours rouge, indigné, Shun venait de lui crier cela au visage sans une once de retenu ou de regret. D'abord choqué par son élan d'agressivité, Aiolia se plia en deux, hilare. De plus en plus agacé, Shun lui frappa le haut du crâne, enfin à sa hauteur, et vexé de le faire davantage rire, s'éloigna rapidement.

Il n'entendit plus rien à par la musique assourdissant et quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit Aiolia le poursuivre. Une montée d'excitation – et d'adrénaline très certainement – fit battre son cœur plus vite et tout en regardant de nouveau devant lui, il accéléra la cadence pour le semer.

A plusieurs reprises, il évita de justesse un étudiant. Il manqua à plusieurs fois de tomber mais étrangement, il réussit à fuir, jusqu'à ce que, à force de tourner en boucle sur la patinoire, il te tombe face à face avec la rambarde. Il se savait bien incapable de freiner ou de tourner au dernier moment et c'est avec joie qu'il sentit des bras forts l'attraper. Il poussa un petit cri et, au lieu de heurter violemment l'obstacle à sa course, rencontra de nouveau le torse chaud de Aiolia.

L'étudiant fit une embardé au dernier moment, Shun dans les bras, et dans un dérapage contrôlé, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Hyoga et Seiya, tous deux choqués de la scène qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

Les yeux émeraude de Shun s'ouvrirent lentement pour découvrir ses deux amis, statufiés et le bas des jambes recouvertes de glace que Aiolia venait de leur envoyer sans le vouloir. Puis il leva doucement la tête vers le lion qui lui tira la langue.

« Je t'ai attrapé, princesse. » Susurra-t-il, sa voix légèrement recouverte par la musique.

**OoOoO**

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Assis sur un banc dehors, près de la patinoire, Shiryu et Ikki s'étaient ainsi installés au calme, là où l'air froid était moins mordant et enfin à plat dans leurs paires de chaussures. Le lycéen lança un regard légèrement surpris à l'aîné mais se reprit aussitôt.

« On devait aller chez Seiya après la soirée. Je vais les attendre, répondit-il calmement.  
>_Ah ouais, c'est vrai... »<p>

Sous le regard clair du japonais, Ikki se détourna et fixa le vide droit devant. Shiryu se mordit la lèvre. Même si l'étudiant l'avait toujours ignoré, il le connaissait bien par le biais de Shun. Il savait que c'était un homme sûr, qui prenait soin de ceux qui lui étaient cher et plus particulièrement Shun, sa seule et unique famille. Il était protecteur, très protecteur avec lui et pourrait le protéger au péril de sa vie. Il mettait même ses études et sa santé en péril pour lui donner la meilleure hygiène de vie.

C'était quelqu'un de confiance et même si lui, ne le connaissait pas, il voulait lui demander... Il voulait que ce soit lui...

« Est-ce que, commença-t-il lentement. Je pourrais te demander un service ? »

Ikki releva les yeux vers lui. Shiryu, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué parce que le jeune homme était trop silencieux et discret par rapport à Hyoga et Seiya, restait un ami proche de son petit frère et s'il avait besoin de lui, il pouvait bien l'aider.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'hésitation du jeune homme se fit palpitante et Shiryu se tortilla les doigts.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, avec Shun, au niveau financier alors... »

Ikki fronça les sourcils et se mit sur la défensive. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me rendre quelques services et... Tu serais rémunéré en échange et...  
>_Non mais ça va pas ? »<p>

Bondissant sur ses pieds, l'étudiant lui fit face.

« Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Je suis pas à vendre ! Et on a pas besoin de ta pitié, OK ? »

Abasourdi et devenu muet, Shiryu se contenta de le regarder déverser sa colère soudaine sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sujet soit si sensible pour lui.

« Refais moi une proposition comme celle là et même ta mère ne voudra plus de toi ! » Gronda-t-il en brandissant un poing serré et aux jointures blanches.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la nuit. Shiryu poussa un long soupir en courbant le dos et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le choisir lui, l'indomptable Ikki.

**OoOoO**

« Putain, Shun ! Il vient de te sauver la vie ! » S'écria Seiya en s'approchant.

Le susnommé s'écarta de son sauveur/chasseur et eut un rire crispé.

« Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça...  
>_Je te jure ! S'il t'avait pas rattrapé, tu te serais éclaté la bouche.<br>_Herm, pas besoin de détail, râla Hyoga en s'approchant à son tour. Tu vas bien ? »

Il posa sa main dans son dos et Shun sentit son ventre et ses joues se réchauffer davantage.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

Son corps bouillonnait encore de sa course et de l'excitation qui en était né. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent lentement et sa respiration reprit son rythme habituel.

La musique lui semblait de plus en plus forte mais la chaleur de Hyoga traversait aisément sa chemise blanche pour réchauffer sa peau.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? S'enquit le blond en douceur.  
>_Oh, non, ça va.<br>_Tu es tout rouge, remarqua Seiya. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Silencieux, Aiolia les observait jusqu'à ce que Milo ne se jette sur son dos.

« Eh, on se retrouve tous chez Shura après la patinoire, tu viens ?  
>_Ouais, j'arrive.<br>_Cool ! » S'écria-t-il par dessus la musique avant de filer.

Shun et Aiolia échangèrent un regard. Puis un sourire. Et l'étudiant s'éclipsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout choupi à quelques exceptions près ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

***Warm Kitty : Warm Kitty **_(Chaton tout chaud)_**, Soft Kitty **_(Chaton tout doux)_**, little ball of fur **_(petite boule de poil)_**. Sleepy Kitty **_(Chaton endormi)_**, Happy Kitty**_ (Chaton joyeux)_**, purr, purr, purr **_(ronronne, ronronne, ronronne)_**. Petit chanson enfantine, ceux qui connaisse The Big Bang Theory comprendront !**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout, débarquant tout juste sur le fandom, et je peux vous assurez que je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être jeté dans cette aventure avec vous ! Donc, je vous fais d'énormes poutous bien baveux et plein d'amour et de gratitude !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et me revoilà ! J'aurais mis du temps à l'écrire celui-là... J'étais toute bloqué et je n'ai pu écrire que le dimanche après-midi, une fois ma famille partie au ski, me laissant dans ma grande maison toute seule à aller en cours tous les jours... Buh. Je veux des vacances ! **

**Sinon à part ça, je vous remercie pour vos charmantes reviews ! Je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre mais faut bien faire des transitions et mettre quelques petits trucs doucement en place !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits chous ! **

* * *

><p>Ikki serra les poings, ferma son casier vide et quitta les vestiaires, son sac bien lourd sur l'épaule droite. Dehors, Shina, un peu en retrait, courut vers lui et saisit son bras. Le ciel était couvert, sombre, et une légère bruine tombaient sur leurs visages. A cette heure-ci, le restaurant et le parking étaient vide. Deux voitures étaient au drive et quelques passants marchaient rapidement aux alentours, se dépêchant de se mettre à l'abris pour éviter la pluie imminente.<p>

« Attend, Ikki.. »

Il darda sur elle un regard furieux et repoussa vivement ses mains.

« Ne me touche pas. A cause de tes conneries, j'ai été viré ! »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête, entourant son ventre de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais... Te remercier de ce que tu as fait... »

Il la regarda de haut quelques secondes, la trouvant misérable dans son uniforme tâché et frissonnante de froid. Il poussa finalement un soupir.

« Retourne bosser tant que tu peux. Et viens plus m'emmerder avec ton problème, tu sais ce que j'en pense. »

Puis il tourna les talons et la planta là, les nerfs à vif.

**OoOoO**

Seiya et Shiryu avaient des emplois du temps légèrement différents de celui de Shun et de Hyoga par leur spécialités respectives. Les deux bruns faisaient de l'anglais spécialisé tandis que leurs deux amis étaient en histoire de l'art pour Shun et en sport-étude pour Hyoga. C'est en laissant ses deux amis dans la cours, sur un banc, que le châtain découvrit un spectacle surprenant.

« Shiryu, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? »

A quatre pattes au beau milieu du couloir encore vide, le dit Shiryu releva la tête vers Seiya, planté devant lui et qui le regardait curieusement, la tête penché sur le côté. Un certain malaise les envahit rapidement tous les deux et le jeune homme se releva rapidement.

Le silence régna, tous deux se fixant dans l'attente d'une réaction. Seiya baissa lentement les yeux pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures mais quelque chose de luisant attira son regard. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa ce qui semblait être une lentille. Il releva la tête et put admirer le visage blême de son ami aux longs cheveux.

« C'est ça que tu cherchais ?  
>_Ne le dis à personne ! » Souffla Shiryu avec un regard suppliant.<p>

Seiya cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Euh, si tu veux... »

Il lui rendit sa lentille et l'observa la nettoyer avant de la ranger dans une petite boîte avec la seconde qu'il retira par la suite. Le châtain eut une grimace.

« Comment tu peux mettre ça sur tes yeux ? T'as pas peur qu'elles glissent derrière ? »

Shiryu releva la tête vers lui et un moment surpris, pouffa d'amusement.

« Hé, rigole pas ! »

Il croisa les bras, boudeur, avant de réaliser une chose.

« Depuis quand tu portes des lentilles ? »

La gêne de Shiryu fut de nouveau palpable et il regarda ailleurs.

« Depuis très longtemps. Je dois normalement porter des lunettes mais je ne supporte pas ça... »

Devant son malaise évident, Seiya sourit et posa une main sur son épaule tendue.

« Bah, on finira tous avec une paire de binocle sur le nez. C'est pas un drame. J'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il vient de ce passer. On va en cours ? »

Shiryu se détendit aussitôt et acquiesça alors que d'autres élèves affluaient dans le couloir. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

**OoOoO**

Assis côte à côte sur un banc dans la cour, Shun et Hyoga riaient aux éclats des bêtises que Seiya avait pu faire le week-end précédant, après qu'ils soient tous revenus de la patinoire. Ils avaient retrouvés Shiryu dehors, le regard vague et les épaules basses, puis étaient rentrés chez le châtain pour y passer la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis. Ils avaient chahuté, fait une bataille d'oreillers aux scores bien discutables et mangé et grignoté plein de cochonneries tout en se racontant des histoires effrayantes à la lumière d'une lampe torche.

Après coup, Shun se rendit compte que les histoires ne faisaient pas si peur que cela mais l'ambiance et les nombreux doigts qui étaient venus le chatouiller et le faire sursauter y avaient été pour beaucoup. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir quand tout le monde fut allongé sur les matelas gonflés pour l'occasion, et blottit dans son duvet, il avait trembloté jusqu'à ce que Shiryu, à sa droite, et Hyoga, à sa gauche, ne se rapprochent et l'enferment dans un cocon rassurant.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, une chaleur diffuse saisit ses joues et en dirigeant son regard vers le blond souriant, il se dit qu'il avait bien eu de la chance de se lover contre lui toute une nuit. Doucement, il se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Dis, Hyoga... »

Il ressentait soudain le besoin urgent de lui avouer ses sentiments. Déjà presque deux heures qu'ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, deux ans qu'il le connaissait et l'admirait discrètement. Il se sentait prêt à lui dire et l'espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques se faisaient de plus en plus puissant. Mais avant, il devait s'assurer d'une chose très importante qui, en cas de refus, lui assurerait de garder l'amitié du russe.

Hyoga se tourna plus franchement vers lui et lui sourit, comme s'il l'encourageait à continuer. La respiration légèrement tremblante, Shun formula lentement sa question :

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses des garçons qui... »

Il hésitait désormais devant ce visage au teint halé, ses yeux d'un bleu si clair et si transperçant, ses cheveux blond brillants même sous les lourds nuages et ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douces, si tendres au touché. Les sourcils de Hyoga se plissèrent.

« Des garçons qui quoi ? Insista-t-il doucement.  
>_Qui... Qui préfèrent... Enfin, qui sont différents, tu vois ? »<p>

Le blond le fixa longuement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Tu parles des garçons androgynes comme toi ? »

Shun pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Hyoga reprit alors :

_Moi, ça me dérange pas. Les gens sont comme ils sont. Et t'inquiète pas, même si tu étais une brute épaisse ou si tu préférais... mettre des jupes comme ce week-end, on serait tes amis !  
>_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Finit par marmonner le plus jeune.<p>

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne veux pas t'habiller en fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.  
>_Non.<br>_Ah. »

Il parut presque rassuré et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux d'un vert émeraude.

« Alors quoi ?  
>_Tu sais, les garçons qui... Préfèrent d'autres garçon ? »<p>

La bombe fut lâchée et Hyoga écarquilla lentement les yeux, bouche bée.

« Mais... Shun... Voyons, bien sur que ça me dérange pas ! »

Un immense soulagement envahit le jeune lycéen et un sourire ravi détendit et illumina son visage. Le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Je me répète mais quoi que tu sois, on t'acceptera. »

Shun sentit son cœur battre bien plus vite et s'emballer pour de bon quand Hyoga claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de se redresser.

« Merci, Hyoga. Cela me rassure vraiment de le savoir alors... Parce que j'avais peur de l'annoncer à quelqu'un en particulier.  
>_Tu sais, fit le blond, légèrement penseur. Je crois que ça ne m'étonne même plus à cause de Camus. Il se fait toujours courser par un de ses amis... J'ai oublié son prénom mais ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, l'autre le colle toujours. Camus fait semblant d'être agacé et le repousse mais au fond, je crois qu'il l'aime bien... »<p>

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Hyoga ajouta sur un ton conspirateur :

_Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est pas Aiolia qui court après Camus. »

Une pierre tomba au fond de l'estomac du plus jeune.

« Comment ça ?  
>_La voix est libre, tu n'as plus qu'à foncer. Je peux t'assurer que cela le dérangera pas du tout, à voir comment il te regardait à la patinoire ! Et j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. »<p>

Il n'avait pas compris. Cette personne particulière, ce n'était pas Aiolia. C'était lui. Son ami. Blond. Russe. Distingué. Délicat. Romantique. Pas Aiolia. Cet étudiant. Châtain. Grec. Indiscret. Rugueux. Grossier. Insupportable. Macho. Musclé.

Shun secoua la tête et voulut le rectifier mais le téléphone portable de son ami se mit à sonner. Hyoga y jeta un coup d'œil et se leva.

« Oh, mince ! Je suis en retard ! Cam' va me tuer ! Je dois te laisser... »

Il attrapa son lourd sac de sport d'où sortait de moitié une cross de hockey et après un vague signe de la main, fila au pas de course. Laissé seul face à lui-même, Shun soupira et se demanda ce qui, aux yeux de Hyoga, avait bien pu faire croire qu'il était intéressé par l'étudiant.

**OoOoO**

« Hey, Shun. Tu rêves ? »

L'appelé leva la tête vers Seiya et Shiryu qui venaient de sortir de cours et de le rejoindre sur son banc. Il leur offrit un sourire un peu faiblard et se leva.

« Vous êtes déjà sortit ?

_Le prof' nous a lâché cinq minutes en retard, bouda Seiya en gonflant les joues.  
>_Oh... »<p>

Shun jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du bâtiment et réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Déjà seize heure.

« On fait un truc cette après-midi ? Proposa Seiya avec un entrain renouvelé.  
>_Je dois y aller, dit calmement Shiryu en replaçant une longue mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille. A demain. »<p>

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main et quitta le lycée. Seiya souffla et fixa Shun.

« Toi aussi, tu vas devoir partir ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts secoua la tête.

« Aiolia ne doit venir me chercher que vers dix-huit heures. Il a un cours.  
>_Cool ! »<p>

Le châtain l'emmena alors au centre commercial à deux pas de leur lycée et ils y firent du lèche-vitrine. Arrêté devant un vendeur de glace, Seiya se pencha sur les parfum exposé.

« Choisis ce que tu préfères, je te l'offre.  
>_Hors de question. » Répliqua alors Shun en secouant la tête.<p>

Il ne voulait surtout pas lui devoir quelque chose. Bien qu'il n'ait pas autant de difficulté que lui, Seiya n'était pas le plus riche de ses amis. Il vivait seulement avec sa mère et sa sœur et ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, devant faire de temps en temps attention. C'est pourquoi Seiya avait souvent son jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et de simples sandwichs à manger le midi.

Tout en faisant la moue, le châtain sembla capituler.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est quoi ton parfum préféré alors ? Que je découvre de nouvelles saveurs, ajouta-t-il rapidement sous le regard sceptique du jeune lycéen.  
>_Bon, marmotta Shun en se penchant à son tour. Je me souviens avoir bien aimé au caramel quand Shiryu m'avait fait gouté l'année dernière.<br>_T'as pas mangé de glace depuis ?  
>_Non. »<p>

Seiya soupira tristement avec exagération et se tourna vers le vendeur.

« Une glace au chocolat et une autre au caramel, s'vous plait !  
>_Seiya ! » S'exclama Shun avec colère.<p>

Mais déjà le jeune homme paya et le glacier ne tarda pas à leur servir deux cônes. Seiya lui tendit celui au caramel. Shun eut beau le fusiller du regard, ressemblant très bien à son frère à ce moment, l'autre ne se départit pas de son sourire fier.

« Aller, je t'en pris. Accepte au moins cette glace. On se fait bien des cadeaux entre amis.  
>_Mais moi, je peux pas vous en faire ! Grogna alors le garçon aux cheveux verts.<br>_Je te demande pas de m'en faire. »

Son large sourire fut malheureusement contagieux et malgré sa colère, Shun ne put retenir un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Finalement, il prit la glace que Seiya lui tendait toujours et la dégusta jusqu'à la dernière miette.

**OoOoO**

Ils revenaient devant les grilles du lycée à l'heure convenue, Shun riant aux pitreries de son ami, quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux surpris.

Ce n'était pas Aiolia qui attendait Shun comme à son habitude mais Ikki, adossé aux grillages, figé dans le froid, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« Ikki, tu as finis plus tôt ? » S'enquit le plus jeune en s'avançant vers son frère.

L'étudiant ne lui répondit pas mais se redressa. Bien que content de voir son aîné, Shun était un peu déçu de ne pas voir Aiolia.

« Tu viens ? On a des courses à faire, marmonna Ikki sans les regarder.  
>_Ah, euh... d'accord... A demain Seiya ?<br>_Ouais, à demain. »

Le châtain lui fit un sourire, rayonnant quoiqu'un peu inquiet du comportement de son frère, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Shun observa Ikki qui fuyait toujours son regard et le suivit.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un supermarché pas trop cher et proche de leur appartement, là où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

**OoOoO**

Tout en poussant lentement le caddy, Shun observait le comportement plus qu'étrange de son frère aîné. Il jetait la nourriture dans leur immense panier à roulettes sans regarder le prix ou la quantité et cela était vraiment très rare chez eux. Ils avaient toujours fait attention, surtout quand ils faisaient les courses. Ils attendaient les promos, comparaient les prix, calculaient pour combien ils en auraient à la caisse avec toujours une petite somme pré-destinée à leurs achats.

Alors il était plus qu'étonnant de voir Ikki agir ainsi, sans réfléchir. Mais Shun ne dit rien. Arrivés à la caisse, ils déposèrent les articles sur le tapis roulant et Shun entendit clairement son frère marmonner plus lui-même :

_Voilà comment on chasse aujourd'hui... Tu parles d'un homme... »

Shun arqua un sourcil et devant l'air grognon et teigneux de l'aîné, la caissière ne fit pas de cas et s'empressa de les encaisser.

**OoOoO**

Une fois chez eux, à ranger leur victuailles, Shun se tourna vers Ikki.

« Ikki ?  
>_Hn.<br>_Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un long silence suivit.

« Ikki ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail ? »

Un autre silence.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as acheté un paquet de bonbons ? » Insista-t-il encore en brandissant un sachet de crocodiles en gelé.

Ikki poussa alors un long soupir et s'affala dans le canapé avec un grognement. Avec douceur, Shun vint s'asseoir près de lui. Sa main parut minuscule quand il la posa sur la sienne.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Murmura-t-il.

Le museau bas, Ikki renifla et finit par relever les yeux vers son petit frère. Il n'était pas de ceux qui pleurait facilement ou qui avouait leurs peurs et leurs angoisses. Encore moins de ce qui laissaient paraître leurs faiblesses. Mais à cet instinct, Ikki avait juste l'air d'un petit garçon perdu et sans repaires avec ses yeux rougis et sa mâchoire serrée. Mais Ikki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être un petit garçon.

« J'ai été viré. » Finit-il par avouer, la voix enrouée.

Shun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
>_J'ai frappé et insulté le manager. »<p>

Le choc se peignit sur les traits si doux du lycéen. Il s'en remit difficilement et balbutia :

_Ikki... Je peux comprendre que tu sois de caractère violent parfois... Mais ton manager ? »

Ikki rebaissa piteusement le nez et Shun s'en voulut de son reproche.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Un énième silence prit place et il fallut un long moment à Ikki pour trouver une excuse.

« Il humiliait tous les employés. J'ai craqué – un autre silence – pardonne moi, Shun. »

Son frère n'était pas non plus de ceux qui s'excusaient aisément. Shun serra fort sa main et attira Ikki contre lui. De légers tremblements faisaient vibrer la cage thoracique de l'aîné alors qu'il se blottissait contre son cadet.

« Pardonne moi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.  
>_Chhut... Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »<p>

Les mains de son frère s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt vert en coton et sa poigne se fit si forte que Shun crut un instant que le tissu allait se déchirer. Les mains claires et légères du plus jeune vinrent caresser le dos et les cheveux bleus de Ikki dans un geste apaisant et - presque - maternel.

« On va s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois, lui susurra-t-il tendrement. Tu devrais en profiter pour enfin te concentrer sur tes études, d'accord ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ikki acquiescer contre son ventre et il continua à chuchoter :

_Nous paierons le loyer avec ce que tu reçois en bourse d'étude, on allumera les lumières le moins possible. J'irais prendre mes douches au gymnase du lycée et toi, à ceux de ta fac, d'accord ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« Et... Je demanderais à Shiryu si on peut faire nos lessives chez lui. Il me l'a déjà proposé et m'a toujours dit de ne pas hésiter. »

Ikki releva la tête à ce nom mais Shun n'y fit pas attention et continua sur sa lancée.

« On ira faire nos courses dans les magasins discounts. Même si c'est moins bons, ça sera moins cher. D'accord ?  
>_D'accord, Shun. »<p>

Ils se sourirent et collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre. Tout cela était possible en effet mais Ikki ne voulait pas et ne voudrait jamais que son petit frère se contente de si peu. Et s'il devait désormais ravaler sa fierté pour le rendre heureux, il le ferait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alooooors ? Pas de Aiolia dans ce chapitre, désolé les filles ! ;P Mais un Ikki tout triste, snif. J'espère que cela vous a plus, la suite au prochain chapitre ! Que va faire Ikki ? Quand Hyoga va-t-il enfin tilter que Shun est trop in love de lui ? Mon petit Seiya n'est-il pas adorable à payer des glaces ? Il peut m'en offrir quand il veut, j'ai aucun remord, ni aucune fierté pour ma part !<strong>

**Bisous, bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes ptits choux ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai dû ronger mon frein pour attendre un peu et ne pas poster ce chapitre le jour où je l'ai écrit, c'est-à-dire lundi, le jour suivant le postage du précédant chapitre. Faut pas trop vous gâter non plus, hein ? M'enfin, il a été très facile et rapide à écrire, j'ai mis environ deux heures et demi (oui, j'ai du temps à perdre parce que j'emmène mon petit frère à l'école et de ce fait, j'arrive tôt à la fac. Mais pourquoi perdre son temps à réviser quand on peut écrire ?), bref je m'étonne moi-même de ma rapidité (en espérant qu'elle reste !).**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Shiryu ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le réverbère à ses côtés. Il venait tout juste de finir les cours et de sortir du bus quand un vertige le prit. D'abord, sa vue se brouilla et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Puis il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un clou dans la tempe droite. Puis dans la tempe gauche. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au lampadaire jusqu'à ce que ses jointures bleuissent sous la force et le froid.<p>

Il aurait pu se cogner le crâne au point de s'assommer pour que la douleur parte mais elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu et il rouvrit les yeux. Les contours étaient encore flous et il faisait beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant.

Il attendit encore un peu, toujours appuyé contre son poteau. Sa vision redevint enfin nette et claire et il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Seulement, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas, c'était de trouver Ikki assis sur le petit muret blanc qui entourait sa maison. Il eut alors un temps d'arrêt en le voyant et finit pas s'avancer lentement, avec méfiance. Peut-être revenait-il pour le frapper ? Peut-être venait-il lui parler de Shun qui était resté ailleurs toute la journée, et ce depuis deux jours déjà ?

Il continua alors d'avancer, de plus en plus curieux, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'étudiant. Ikki releva ses yeux bleu comme un ciel de nuit d'été. Son regard sembla s'illuminer mais aucun sourire ne vint se répercuter sur ses lèvres.

« Ikki ? Hasarda le jeune homme.  
>_Shiryu ? » Répondit – plaisanta ? – l'autre.<p>

Il se releva du muret, épousseta la poussière de pierre blanche qui avait pu se coller à son jean et croisa les bras avec gêne. D'abord dépité, Shiryu arqua un sourcil quand il le vit chercher ses mots, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses converses rouge.

« On... On peut discuter ?  
>_De quoi donc ? »<p>

Ikki se mordit la lèvre avec violence pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier et sans relever les yeux de ses chaussures qu'il trouvait désormais fort passionnantes, il marmonna tout bas :

_De ta proposition. »

Une douce chaleur envahit Shiryu et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« D'accord. Viens. »

Il le dépassa et s'engagea dans l'allée. Il entendit leurs pieds crisser sur les graviers comme si le son avait été amplifié et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier que l'étudiant en sport le suivait. Une fois devant la large porte en chêne de sa maison – ou plutôt, de son manoir, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler ses amis – il prit ses clefs et l'ouvrit.

Ikki accueillit la chaleur avec un soupir. Depuis le temps qu'il était dehors à ne rien faire, juste à attendre, il ne sentait ni ses orteils, ni le bout de ses doigts pourtant bien enfouis dans ses poches. Le froid avait mâchonné ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit difficile d'articuler des mots haut et fort et ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi sèches, prêtes à craquer s'il ouvrait trop la bouche. Peut-être devrait-il se procurer une écharpe...

La décoration de la spacieuse maison était très édulcorée. Tout était blanc et en inox. Peu de babioles traînaient sur les vastes meubles. Seules de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées au mur. Shiryu le conduisit à sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son immense lit à baldaquin. Ikki avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de lit de princesse qui ne pouvaient être que d'un rose bonbon à vous faire vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Mais les draps d'un blanc immaculé et les nombreux voiles semi-transparents de diverses teintes de bleu donnait au lit – et par extension à la chambre – une impression de nuage, de rêve, et Ikki eut simplement envie de s'allonger et de se reposer. Il était même prêt à parier que s'il se laissait choir sur les nombreux oreillers – combien y en avait-il ? Huit ? Neuf ? Mille ? –, il s'endormirait aussitôt.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Proposa la voix douce de Shiryu tandis qu'il retirait sa veste.

Ikki secoua la tête et le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans insister. L'étudiant en profita pour observer davantage la chambre qui faisait bien la même taille que son propre appartement, voire même un peu plus grande. Le sac du lycéen était sagement posé sur la chaise de bureau, bureau qui était parfaitement rangé, comme s'il n'avait jamais étudié dessus. Mais les nombreux rangements et classeurs sur l'étagère juste au dessus prouvaient le contraire.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur un immense cadre où plusieurs photos étaient punaisées. Ikki se leva et s'approcha pour distinguer les visages présents. Il reconnut son frère, entouré de ses trois amis, sur des minuscules photos de photomaton. La plus grande image était une photo de classe datant de l'année dernière, où Seiya faisait des oreilles de lapin à un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais son frère avait la même et lui avait décrite en riant. Le nom lui échappait... Jabot ? Juba ? Jabu ? Oui, c'était ça, Jabu.

L'étudiant eut un sourire narquois mais posa ensuite les yeux sur des photos moins récentes. La plus ancienne était en noir et blanc. Un couple de japonais pur souches tenaient un nourrisson dans leurs bras et ils semblaient s'aimer follement. Sur une autre photo, un petit garçon de trois ans, il reconnut Shiryu, était assis sur le dos d'un poney du nom de Kiwi (d'après le nom écrit au feutre sur ses rênes), sa bombe de travers et la moue boudeuse. Le sourire de l'étudiant s'élargit quand il vit la petite bouille ronde, le nez rougit par le froid et les yeux larmoyants. Une autre photo représentait Shiryu, sûrement âgé de huit ans, devant une immense cascade gelée et en compagnie d'un vieil homme qui le tenait par l'épaule. Le gamin riait aux éclats, engoncé dans sa combinaison de ski et un snowboard à sa taille planté dans la neige près d'eux. Puis sur un autre cliché, Shiryu, âgé d'une douzaine d'année, le visage fermé, les bras croisés, ses long cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, était assis au bord d'un lac avec ses deux parents. Ikki reconnut le couple de la première photo. Ils avaient quelques années en plus mais leur sourire était rayonnant. Cette photo avait du être prise en été car ils ne portaient qu'un t-shirt et un short, ainsi qu'une paire de bottine pour faire de la randonné. Les genoux de Shiryu étaient rougies et un large pansement en recouvrait un. A bien y regarder, un autre, plus petit, recouvrait sa joue où les rondeurs enfantines n'avaient pas encore complètement disparu. Peut-être était-il tombé, d'où son visage boudeur...

D'autres photos étaient accrochées et Ikki y devinait les parents et grand-parents de Shiryu. Parfois, il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'oncles et de tantes, de cousins, de cousines. Et la dernière photo, en noir et blanc, était une simple photo de Shiryu de profil. Elle était récente au vue de ce visage fin, de ce regard perdu au loin et de ses longs cheveux qui s'étalaient sur ses épaules tels de nombreux ruisseaux d'encre noire. Il semblait être sur un porche, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose et Ikki ne sut définir quoi. Mais sur cette image, il ne voyait pas un simple adolescent gâté par la vie.

« C'est Shun qui a pris celle-là. Et c'est même lui qui l'a accroché ici. »

Ikki sursauta violemment, surpris par l'arrivée de son hôte. Shiryu déposa un plateau sur son lit. Il contenait une théière en fonte chinoise, deux petites tasses sans hanse, un ramequin rempli de sucres en morceau et une minuscule carafe de lait.

Il s'approcha ensuite du cadre et posa son regard vert d'eau sur la photo en noir et blanc.

« Seiya avait trouvé l'appareil de mon père et s'amusait à prendre des photos. Shun lui a reprit des mains avant qu'il ne le casse et il s'y est aussi essayé. Il a essayé plein de filtres et d'angles différents sur Hyoga puis il s'est tourné vers moi. »

Les yeux si bleu de Ikki le scrutaient si profondément que le jeune japonais se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

_Je regardais le soleil se coucher, j'étais fatigué ce jour-là. »

Puis il se détourna du cadre, mettant fin à la conversation. Il s'assit en tailleur d'un côté du plateau et incita le garçon aux cheveux bleus à faire de même. L'étudiant s'assit simplement au bord du lit, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol.

Du thé fut servi dans chaque tasse et Shiryu lui en tendit une. Devant son regard farouche, il ajouta :

_C'est simplement pour te réchauffer les mains. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en boire. »

Ikki prit alors doucement la tasse et la garda au creux de ses paumes. Cela réchauffait vraiment. Mais il n'était pas là pour prendre du bon temps.

« J'ai été viré, dit-il avant que Shiryu ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose pour le moment, en attendant que je trouve un autre emploi. Alors c'est quoi les services dont tu as besoin ? »

Shiryu posa le regard sur le thé fumant dans son gobelet et inspira. L'angoisse remonta, enserra sa gorge et il dut se la racler avant de commencer à parler.

« J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de moi pendant quelques temps. »

Les sourcils de Ikki se haussèrent avant de se froncer.

« T'as besoin d'une nounou ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu te fous de moi ou qu/..  
>_Non ! Je... »<p>

Maintenant, il devait lui dire. Et cela était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'escomptait. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge, but une gorgée de son breuvage et se brûla la langue.

« C'est pas exactement ça...  
>_Alors quoi ? Crache le morceau à la fin ! »<p>

La vision du lycéen se troubla et il ferma les yeux. Les mots sortirent, tels une coulée de lave bouillante qui vous anesthésie la gorge et vous écorche les lèvres.

« Je vais devenir aveugle si je ne subis pas une opération très importante des yeux. Sauf qu'après cela et pendant quelques mois, je serais bien incapable de voir convenablement. Je ne pourrais pas m'orienter ou me déplacer seul. Je devrais louper les cours, je ne pourrais pas lire, ni cuisiner. Donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui... M'accompagne dehors, qui puissent me lire les cours, qui me conduisent dans les différentes pièces de ma maison... »

Bouche bée, Ikki l'observait en silence. Cela semblait lui coûter d'avouer sa future vulnérabilité et à sa place, il n'aurait pas fait le fier non plus. Tout ce que l'étudiant trouva à répondre fut :

_Mais je sais pas cuisiner, moi... »

Shiryu rouvrit les yeux, l'observa un tantinet avant de réagir et finit par sourire doucement. Ses yeux en amande se plissèrent légèrement, ses traits s'adoucir davantage et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il parut alors bien plus jeune et Ikki s'en trouva fort troublé.

« Je sais bien, murmura Shiryu. Mais tu crois que tu saurais m'aider à ne pas me couper ou me brûler si je le fais moi-même ? »

Ikki sembla réfléchir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, but un peu et grimaça. Shiryu lui ajouta du sucre. Finalement le « Phoenix » hocha la tête avant de continuer à boire – ajoutant aussi du lait au passage.

Le visage de Shiryu s'éclaira et il se pencha un peu vers lui.

« Tu acceptes alors ?  
>_Tout dépend du salaire, fit Ikki avec une fausse désinvolture.<br>_Bien entendu... »

Shiryu réfléchit à son tour.

« Ce genre de travail est très bien payé, tu sais ? Mais je suis sûr que si je te paye « trop » bien, tu penseras que j'ai de la pitié pour toi. »

Ikki arqua un sourcil et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Exact. »

Shiryu réfléchit encore.

« Combien tu gagnais dans ton fast-food ?  
>_Le salaire minimum autorisé pour un mi-temps, grogna-t-il avec amertume.<br>_Je t'offre le triple... »

C'était trop beau pour Ikki et le « d'accord » qui sortit de ses lèvres vint couper Shiryu. La bouche encore entrouverte, le lycéen le regarda, un peu surpris. Ikki était-il si désespéré pour accepter n'importe quel job ?

« Vraiment ?  
>_Oui.<br>_Tu es sûr ?  
>_Oui.<br>_Le triple?  
>_Ça me va très bien.<br>_Par semaine ?  
>_Ouais.. Attend, quoi ? »<p>

La mine déconfite du bleuet fit sourire Shiryu.

« Il y a un souci ?

_Ouais, un gros même ! »

L'inquiétude reprit le lycéen. Ikki avait vite fait le calcul. S'il gagnait le triple par semaine, trois fois le salaire d'un mois par semaine, alors multiplié par les quatre semaines dans un mois...

« Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ?  
>_Mais pas du tout. »<p>

Shiryu faisait tout pour garder son calme.

« Il est hors de question que j'accepte autant d'argent de ta part.  
>_Ce n'est pas un don, Ikki. Tu l'auras gagné, cet argent. Ce ne sera pas évident de t'occuper de moi presque toute la journée... Tu verras moins ton frère, tu sais ? »<p>

Ikki fit une pause, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour penser à cette éventualité.

« Il saura ce que je fais ?  
>_Bien sûr, je compte lui dire dés que j'aurais trouver un homme « à tout faire ». »<p>

L'étudiant ignora le surnom presque affectueux que venait de prononcer Shiryu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se gratta la joue. Il devait réfléchir vite. Vite et bien. C'était une opportunité en or. Mais il devait en savoir plus.

« Cela durerait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en reposant son regard sombre sur le plus jeune.  
>_Trois à quatre mois. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de temps durera ma convalescence mais ça durera plusieurs mois.<br>_Je devrais venir à quelle heure le matin ?  
>_Vu que je n'irais pas en cours... »<p>

Il fit tourner le fond de son thé dans sa tasse.

« Disons neuf heures ? (Ikki acquiesça)  
>_Et je partirais à... ?<br>_Après le dîner. Mais tu pourras passer la nuit ici si parfois, ça tarde trop. »

L'étudiant hocha lentement de la tête.

« Ça serait quoi exactement le plan d'une journée ? »

Shiryu pinça les lèvres. Ikki était décidément très curieux.

« Quand je n'ai pas cours, je me réveille généralement entre huit heures et huit heures trente. J'irais me préparer et je t'attendrais pour le petit-déjeuné. Tu pourras manger avec moi vu l'heure. Ensuite, jusqu'au déjeuné, tu me liras les cours que voudra bien me donner Hyoga ou Shun..  
>_Pas Seiya ?<br>_Il est illisible. Ensuite on déjeunera. Tu avisera ce que je ferais en cuisine au cas où. Ou s'il y a des trucs trop compliqués à faire, tu le feras. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, j'aurais un jour sur deux une séance de rééducation pour mes yeux. On peut y aller en bus donc tu seras responsable de mes papiers et de mon argent. On rentrera ensuite. Généralement, je fais du sport en fin d'après-midi, je prends une douche et je dîne.  
>_Et pour le ménage ?<br>_J'ai une femme de ménage qui vient tous les trois jours. »

Ikki hocha lentement de la tête, assimilant le tout.

« Évidemment, Shun peut venir manger avec nous le soir si tu ne veux pas le laisser seul.  
>_Hm, je verrais avec lui. Et dans la salle de bain, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi ? »<p>

Shiryu rougit à cette idée et secoua la tête.

« Non, je pense pouvoir y arriver. Tu devra simplement m'y conduire au début. Mais une fois dans ma chambre, je peux me débrouiller, normalement.  
>_D'accord.. »<p>

Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Ikki lui tendit la main.

« Tout est bon pour moi. »

Shiryu la prit et la serra.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il, infiniment soulagé.

**OoOoO**

Ikki posa les verres sur la table, un devant chaque assiette. Les couverts étaient déjà mis, ainsi que la carafe d'eau, et il se tourna vers Shun qui lui tournait le dos. Devant la gazinière, il cuisinait des émincés de poulet tout en fredonnant.

Il était vrai que depuis quelque temps, son frère avait complètement la tête dans les nuages. Souvent, Ikki le surprenait à rêvasser, à fredonner ou tout simplement à regarder fixement devant lui, généralement pris dans de profondes réflexions. Mais sur quoi ? Cela restait encore à savoir et Ikki doutait qu'elles portent sur le contenu de son assiette ou sur le plancher de leur petit appartement.

Doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre, il posa ses mains sur ses bras et s'approcha de son dos. Shun sourit quand il vint humer ce qu'il préparait par dessus son épaule et laissa y reposer son menton, recouvrant son petit frère d'une chaleur protectrice.

« C'est bientôt prêt.  
>_Hm... Ça va, toi ? »<p>

Un peu décontenancé par la question aux allures bien anodines mais qui dissimulait très mal l'inquiétude de son aîné, Shun releva la tête vers lui.

« Bien sûr que ça va. On mange du poulet ce soir, c'est pas trop cool ?  
>_Je parle pas de ça. »<p>

Shun plissa les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles alors ?  
>_Tu es souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps. Il y a un soucis ? »<p>

Les lèvres de Shun se pincèrent et sa poigne se resserra autour de sa spatule. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un soucis. Il n'avait toujours pas rectifié le tire avec Hyoga. Ce dernier le pensait toujours attiré par ce rustre d'Aiolia et le couvait même d'un regard bienfaiteur quand on évoquait le sujet. Il en était même venu à se demander s'il avait vraiment une affection apparente pour l'étudiant en escalade. Bien sûr, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il l'estimait davantage qu'il apprenait à le connaître réellement et on pouvait même dire qu'il le trouvait un tout petit peu – mais vraiment un tout petit peu – attirant. C'était vrai. Il s'entretenait convenablement. Son corps était solide, bien proportionné et son visage n'était pas laid, loin de là.

Mais il ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble. Ils dépareillaient. Aiolia était fait pour une femme plus grande, sportive elle aussi. Shun, lui, était trop petit, trop frêle. Il se casserait sûrement lors d'une étreinte – même s'il ne s'était pas aventuré à imaginer ce que cela donnerait, bien entendu – et il ne satisferait jamais un tel carnivore.

Shun secoua vivement la tête. Voilà qu'il comparait l'ami de son frère à un animal. Mais il l'imaginait tout de même très gourmand en ce qui concerne le... Shun grogna et retourna les morceaux de poulet avec rage.

« Tout va bien. » Dit-il sans une once de bonheur et de bien-être.

Ikki arqua un sourcil mais décida de ne plus l'embêter avec ça.

« Tant mieux alors. Parce que j'ai trouvé un petit emploi temporaire. »

Les problèmes de Shun s'envolèrent aussitôt et il se tourna vivement vers son aîné, le regard pétillant.

« C'est vrai ?  
>_Oui.<br>_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'est là que cela devenait plus ardu. Doucement, Ikki coupa la gazinière et fit asseoir son frère, un peu déboussolé de son comportement.

« Tu sais que Shiryu a des problèmes de santé en ce moment. »

Le visage du plus jeune blêmit et il acquiesça.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
>_Oui. En fait, il m'a demandé un service. Il va subir une opération et je l'aiderais le temps qu'il se remette complètement. »<p>

Les yeux vert feuille de Shun s'agrandirent.

« Quel genre d'opération ?  
>_Des yeux. Il saura mieux t'expliquer que moi. Mais il me paiera bien et je ne serais pas traiter comme un chien. Par contre, je serais moins souvent à la maison, cela ne te dérange pas ? »<p>

Ikki observa son petit frère devenu silencieux et attendit une quelconque réaction avec une certaine crainte. Finalement, Shun sourit et se jeta à son coup. D'abord surpris, Ikki l'étreignit avec force.

« Je suis content que tu ai trouvé du travail, même temporaire. Tu verras, Shiryu est formidable. »

Tout en caressant ses boucles vertes, l'étudiant approuva d'un signe de tête, soulagé et heureux. Les choses pourraient enfin s'améliorer un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! et vi, toujours pas de Aiolia, héhé... Désolé. Mais il arrive au prochain chapitre, mais oui, mais oui ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour faire partager votre avis, vos ressentis, vos impressions, vos affects, etc, etc. **

**Je vous aime fort, mes chères petites lectrices (lecteurs ?) et reviewers ! Vos commentaires me touchent et je m'excuse de ne pas vous répondre (parce que je manque de temps : faut pas déconner, faut que je bosse quand même un peu à la fac si je veux mon année et mon diplôme vu que je ne gagne rien à écrire des fanfics et c'est bien dommage). Donc, encore une fois, MERCI ! **

**Bisous bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh bien... Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je me suis laissée déborder par mes cours, mes révisions, mon stage, mes émotions, toussa toussa... Et je suis grave à la bourre donc... Désolé ! °A° Je voulais pas mettre autant de temps, surtout en vue de ce que je vous ai pondu... Mais bon, on fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut... Et j'aurais peut-être pas du écrire cet OS super bizarre pour la saint valentin.. 'Fin bref, voici enfin ce chapitre dont j'ai eu du mal à accoucher et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Aiolia eut un sourire victorieux quand, enfin, il mit la main sur un harnais plus petit. Il le brandit dans les airs avec un « Bouya ! » triomphant alors qu'il était agenouillé devant un des nombreux coffres accolés au mur du gymnase.<p>

En ce samedi matin, Shun et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire de l'escalade ensemble mais il n'avait pas été évident de trouver un harnais de sécurité à la taille du lycéen. Avant que ce dernier n'arrive, il avait fouillé partout avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Milo, et ils avaient dû chercher jusque dans le matériel pour collégiens. Une petite étiquette lui indiquait que c'était du douze ans mais les mensurations étaient les bonnes.

Milo poussa un soupir de soulagement et se releva.

« Enfin ! Mais tu es sûr que ça sera à sa taille ? Ça m'a l'air bien petit quand même.  
>_T'inquiète pas, va. Je suis sûr de mon coup, assura le châtain en refermant le coffre.<br>_Et comment tu peux en être si convaincu ? Tu l'as jamais peloté, tu sais pas si cela va lui aller. »

Aiolia lui lança un regard fatigué et tout en lâchant le harnais près de plusieurs rouleaux de cordes, il commença à vérifier l'état de ses mousquetons.

« Je le sais parce que je lui ai demandé la taille de ses vêtements.  
>_Et il t'a répondu comme ça ? Sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment ? Et ça t'a suffit ? Insista l'étudiant aux cheveux violets.<br>_Bien sur que non. Il porte souvent des vêtements trop grand pour lui.  
>_Alors... ?<br>_Alors il a mesuré la circonférence de ses cuisses et de sa taille. »

Milo cligna des yeux.

« Il fait la taille d'un enfant de douze ans ?  
>_Non, nos baudriers taillent grand. Mais ceux de seize auraient été trop grand. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'habiller trop épais pour le coup mais vu ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était pas la peine. »<p>

Concentré à vérifier son matériel, Aiolia ne vit pas le grand sourire qui prit place sur le visage de Milo quand ce dernier remarqua l'arrivée du lycéen. Il sortait tout juste des vestiaires et portait un ample t-shirt blanc et un short vert foncé assez court pour dévoiler ses genoux et une partie de ses cuisses.

Shun s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer les lieux. Le gymnase était immense et bien plus entretenu que celui de son lycée. De nombreuses lignes de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs étaient dessinées sur le parquet au sol. Par la porte où il entrait, il se trouvait face à des gradins gigantesques et derrière lui, de larges coffres étaient installés contre le mur.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Aiolia, dos à lui et se racla la gorge. L'étudiant eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers lui. A ce moment là, Milo vit parfaitement leur deux visages s'illuminer d'un sourire.

« Excuse moi du retard, je ne trouvais pas le bâtiment, ni les vestiaires, marmotta Shun en déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.  
>_Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un équipement à ta taille. »<p>

Il se baissa, ramassa le harnais et l'agita sous le nez du lycéen.

« Mais j'ai réussi ! »

Shun sourit et le laissa s'approcher et le préparer à sa future ascension. Le sourire goguenard de Milo s'allongea alors que son meilleur ami prenait visiblement son temps pour bien attacher chaque sangle sur la taille et chaque cuisse. Shun ne paraissait même pas remarquer les doigts qui s'attardaient sur son genoux, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sur son ventre. Il semblait même très absorbé par le mur d'entraînement, installé derrière le but de handball et le panier de basket.

Aiolia se redressa enfin – à grand regret – et se saisit d'une corde.

« Pas trop effrayé ?  
>Ça m'a l'air facile. » Fit Shun avec un sourire de défi.<p>

Aiolia eut un rire et le souleva sans peine par le devant de son baudrier. Le garçon aux cheveux verts laissa échapper un petit cri et rit à son tour en battant des bras et des jambes.

« Repose moi ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>_Tu as mal quelque part ? »<p>

Shun cessa de rire et de s'agiter et sembla réfléchir.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Aiolia le reposa au sol avec un sourire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner, toi ? »

Ou comment lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité. Un peu parce que Milo serait simplement à l'autre bout du gymnase sur ses barres parallèles.

« Hum... Nan, finalement, j'ai bien envie de vous regarder faire. Ça à l'air sympa l'escalade. » Dit-il avec le plus innocent des sourires.

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel, comme si le gymnaste pouvait se découvrir une passion nouvelle pour son sport, et il débuta son cours sous l'œil avisé et amusé de Milo.

**OoOoO**

Shun fut l'élève parfait. A l'écoute, pertinent dans ses remarques et ses questions, il apprenait très vite. Après plusieurs exercices d'échauffement et quelques petits jeux sur le mur, le lycéen commença sa réelle ascension.

Le mur d'escalade faisait presque dix mètres de hauteur et Aiolia lui avait légèrement incliné pour que cela soit plus facile. Mais après avoir escaladé près de la moitié du mur, Shun jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Aiolia l'assurait et Milo, non loin, l'observait avec attention. Mais ils lui paraissaient minuscules de là où il était, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens d'en haut et il commençait à sentir ses bras faiblir. Ils tremblaient tant il s'accrochait aux prises et une angoisse nouvelle vint naître dans son ventre. La prochaine prise était trop haute. Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait les bras trop courts ? Peu importe. Mais s'il se hissait et qu'il la manquait, ses pieds risquaient de ne pas retrouver leur appuie et il tomberait. Mais si à ce moment là, Aiolia n'était pas très concentré ? Et qu'il le lâchait ?

Shun se crispa un peu plus, ses bras le faisant davantage souffrir.

« Je crois qu'il est coincé, susurra Milo au châtain.  
>_On dirait bien... Shun, tu veux descendre ? »<p>

Le garçon hocha assez fort la tête pour qu'il le voit faire mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. De là où il était, Aiolia voyait ses bras vibrer sous l'effort. Il se tourna vers Milo.

« Je vais monter le décrocher. » Souffla-t-il.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux céruléens. Milo s'approcha alors et prit la relève de l'assurage. L'escalade n'était pas sa spécialité mais la gymnastique lui avait donné assez de force pour soulever le poids plume qu'était Shun.

Aiolia prit une autre corde, la glissa dans son mousqueton et commença à grimper tout en s'assurant lui-même. Shun le regardait faire avec crainte. L'étudiant escaladait deux mètres, accrochait sa corde à un point d'ancrage et recommençait à monter. Cela le rassurait un peu de le voir venir mais la crainte que même lui, habitué, rate une prise et tombe, persistait.

Finalement, Aiolia arriva à sa hauteur et se stabilisa. D'un simple appuie de la jambe, il lâcha le mur et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

« Déplie tes bras, tu va te faire mal comme ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.  
>_M-mais je vais tomber en arrière si je fais ça... »<p>

Shun était haletant et en sueur. La montée n'avait pas été aussi aisée pour lui et la peur de chuter rendait sa voix chevrotante. Aiolia lui offrit le plus doux des sourires.

« Tu ne tomberas pas, je suis là. Et ta prise sera meilleure. Fais moi confiance. »

Légèrement rasséréné, Shun étendit ses bras fins et blancs. Il sentit celui, chaud, de l'étudiant contre son dos et la douleur se dissipa rapidement. Ce fut un premier soulagement. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger de là.

Avec douceur, Aiolia se rapprocha.

« Tu vas t'accrocher à moi, on va descendre en rappel. »

Shun eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher ses prises mais trouva un nouveau point d'ancrage au cou et aux épaules solides d'Aiolia. Il le serra si fort que ce fut étonnant que le châtain ne s'en plaigne pas mais il était trop préoccupé par le vide sous lui pour lui demander quoique ce soit.

L'étudiant donna deux petits coups sur la corde tendue de son élève et Milo cessa l'assurage. Ce dernier vit son meilleur ami enrouler les deux cordes autour de son bras, le garçon aux cheveux verts cramponné à lui puis il commença à descendre. Une chose étonnante se passa alors. Shun poussa un cri. Non de peur par le sol qui se rapprochait subitement à une vitesse folle. Mais de joie. Ce cri lui avait échappé comme quand on fait un manège à sensation. Comme quand son estomac semble remonter dans son corps, comme quand il se tord sous l'adrénaline.

Surpris, et inquiet malgré lui, Aiolia s'arrêta.

« Euh... ça va ? »

Quelques secondes plus tôt, Shun tremblait d'épuisement et de crainte. Puis il s'accrochait fermement à lui de peur de tomber. Et maintenant, il criait. L'étudiant se pencha en arrière pour essayer de voir son visage et Shun releva la tête vers lui. Sa peau était toujours recouvert d'un léger filme de sueur mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et d'excitation. Un gloussement lui échappa et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de continuer.

Un sourire incertain naquit sur les lèvres de son professeur d'un jour.

« Excuse-moi, balbutia le lycéen en réprimant encore un petit rire. C'est tordant de descendre comme ça. »

Le sourire d'Aiolia s'agrandit légèrement et il lui murmura de s'accrocher. C'est avec plaisir qu'il vit Shun lui obéir, nouant un de ses bras fins autour de son cou et l'autre dans son dos, et blottir son visage au creux de son cou pour ne pas voir le vide. Le châtain était bien heureux qu'il ne se contente pas simplement de fermer les yeux et ils recommencèrent leur désescalade. Shun rit contre sa gorge et quelques boucles émeraudes vinrent chatouiller le menton d'Aiolia. Sans s'en rendre compte avant d'être arrivé en bas, il avait posé sa joue contre son crâne.

« C'était génial ! » S'exclama le plus jeune une fois posé à terre.

Aiolia lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je vais ranger le matériel, expliqua-t-il en le détachant, tu peux aller prendre ta douche. »

Shun jeta un coup d'œil aux cordes et aux baudriers puis à l'horloge murale recouvert d'une grille. Déjà une heure et demi était passé.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?  
>_Non, Milo va le faire et...<br>_Hé ! Pourquoi moi ?  
>_Je te rejoins vite. »<p>

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et Shun acquiesça alors avant de se rendre aux vestiaires. Il appréhendait un peu ce moment. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans ces vestiaires et par extension, dans les douches. Il posa son sac sur un des nombreux banc et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une serviette de bain et un gel douche.

Au lycée, c'était différent. Les douches n'étaient pas obligatoires mais les plus pudiques – et la majorité des élèves – la prenaient en maillot de bain. Ici, c'était loin d'être le cas. Un homme nu lui passa devant pour se diriger vers son sac tandis que deux autres se lançaient dans un duel de serviettes mouillées. Le rouge aux joues, il se déshabilla avec des gestes lents et avec sa serviette noué à la taille et le flacon de shampoing dans la main, se dirigea vers la pièce voisine où l'eau coulait à flot. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne vit pas une simple et immense salle avec plusieurs pommeaux de douche accrochés aux murs et où chacun pouvait s'observer mais une pièce tout en longueur où chaque douche était séparée d'une fine cloison. On pouvait uniquement voir la tête et les épaules de son voisin. Pas plus.

Il y avait une dizaine de compartiment et seulement celle du fond était occupé par un étudiant. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de son frère par ses cheveux bleus mais ils étaient un peu plus courts. C'est donc sans s'attarder davantage qu'il s'engagea dans une cabine. Il laissa sa serviette pendre sur le bord d'une cloison et pressa le large bouton de l'arrivée d'eau.

De l'eau chaude s'écoula alors dans un jet puissant et il se glissa dessous avec un soupir d'aise.

**OoOoO**

Milo s'approcha d'Aiolia tandis qu'il refermait le cadenas du coffre.

« On aurait dit que tu décrochais la lune en montant le chercher. »

Aiolia leva les yeux vers lui et son sourire énigmatique. Puis il repensa à la peau douce de Shun. Elle était d'un blanc crémeux et elle avait la douceur et la fluidité de la soie sous ses doigts rugueux. Puis il y avait son visage avec encore quelques rondeurs enfantines. Et c'est vrai que jusque là, Shun pouvait être apparié à l'astre lunaire. Mais ses yeux étaient trop vifs, trop verts. Ses cheveux, trop rebelles à rebiquer adorablement sur son visage. Et son tempérament, trop brûlant pour être celui de la lune.

Aiolia secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'était pas la lune. C'était autre chose. »

Il se releva et avec un sourire entendu, les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

**OoOoO**

Shun finissait de se laver les cheveux quand il perçut un mouvement à sa droite. Aiolia venait d'arriver et accueillait la douche avec soulagement.

« Enfin, souffla-t-il en plaquant en arrière ses mèches brunies par l'eau. Alors, tu as trouvé ça comment ? »

L'étudiant semblait parfaitement habitué à taper la discute sous la douche et avec leur nudité cachée par la cloison, Shun se permit de faire de même presque sans gêne.

« C'était cool. Mais... Désolé d'être resté bloqué en haut. »

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

« On finit toujours par se bloquer au début. C'est normal. »

Il commença à se savonner avec énergie.

« Ce qui aurait été étonnant, c'est que tu arrive à atteindre la prochaine prise. Elle était vraiment très haute et tu aurais dû t'élancer, avec le risque de se rater... Mais tu es plutôt doué pour un débutant »

Shun sentit ses joues le chauffer et l'odeur du shampoing de son voisin commençait réellement à l'étourdir légèrement. C'était l'odeur d'Aiolia mais en plus intense, en plus concentré.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.  
>_Oui, tu es monté plus haut que la plupart des premières années. Et tu étais très rapide sur les exercices d'échauffement. Ne te sous-estime pas. »<p>

Aiolia lui adressa un clin d'œil et continua de se mousser avec fermeté. De là où il était, Shun ne pouvait qu'admirer les muscles roulants sous la peau cannelle. Il voyait précisément les trapèzes et les deltoïdes particulièrement bien développés de son ami. A côté de ce corps musclé et halé, le lycéen eut l'impression d'être une petite crevette rose.

« La vue te plaît ? Plaisanta alors l'étudiant sans le regarder et Shun vira subitement au rouge corail.  
>_N-non, non ! Balbutia-t-il. Je me disais juste que tu étais très musclé... »<p>

Le châtain leva finalement la tête vers lui et Shun rougit davantage. Il se dépêcha alors d'ajouter :

_Comme mon frère, voire plus. Tu dois passer ton temps libre à la salle de muscu, non ? »

Le rire soudain d'Aiolia le détendit un peu.

« En effet, je dois y aller trois fois par semaine quand j'ai le temps. Mais je fais surtout beaucoup de sport à côté, c'est tout. »

Ils se rincèrent en même temps mais dans un accord tacite, restèrent encore un peu sous l'eau chaude.

« Tu fais quoi d'autre à part l'escalade ?  
>_Euh... »<p>

L'étudiant sembla hésiter mais quelqu'un répondit à sa place.

« Il donne des cours de zumba, ils sont fabuleux. »

Shun sursauta et se tourna vers un étudiant en peignoir. Il portait un bonnet de bain et sentait fort le chlore mais son visage était le plus beau et le plus fin que le lycéen n'est jamais vu. Puis il tiqua. Cet étudiant – ou étudiante ? Maintenant il avait un doute – les observait sans gêne.

« Aphrodite, on t'a rien demandé, grogna Aiolia. Va mater ailleurs. »

Une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur le visage du dit, ou de la dite, Aphrodite.

« Benh quoi ? Il est bien mignon, celui-là. D'où tu le sors ? »

Alors que les étudiants discutaient, ou plutôt se disputaient, Shun tilta enfin.

« Attendez une minute, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le châtain. Tu donnes des cours de « zumba » ? »

Le gêne s'empara alors d'Aiolia et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Aphrodite eut un sourire satisfait en retirant son bonnet. De longues et soyeuses boucles turquoises tombèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'il - elle ? - se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce.

« Je vous laisse papoter tous les deux. » Dit-il/elle en rejoignant l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus au fond de la pièce.

Shun dirigea son regard vers Aiolia. Il était surpris, voire même choqué.

« Bah quoi ? Tenta l'étudiant. Faut bien que je mange ! Et les greluches qui viennent payent super bien ! »

Le lycéen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour retrouver ses esprits, puis un sourire goguenard prit place sur son visage.

« Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un cours particulier ? Comme aujourd'hui ? Nargua-t-il, le nez plissé d'amusement face à la gêne évidente du châtain.  
>_Hors de question. »<p>

Le ton d'Aiolia se voulait dur et fermé à toute discussion mais le sourire de Shun persista tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux chatouillait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Oh, si ! S'il te plaît ! Ou laisse moi au moins assister à un de tes cours ! Ça va être marrant.  
>_Je t'ai dis non. »<p>

Shun fit alors une moue boudeuse tout-à-fait enfantine et tout aussi adorable et il s'enroula dans sa serviette.

« T'es pas cool.  
>_Ouais, t'es pas cool, Aiolia ! Laisse le petit te voir te ridiculiser ! »<p>

Ils se tournèrent vers Milo dans un même mouvement. A l'entrée des douches, il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Il vivra mieux s'il ne voit pas ça, argua Aiolia sans se démonter. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais pas y aller ?  
>_Si, mais... »<p>

Il s'avança de quelques pas.

« J'attends Camus, son cours a commencé avec une demi-heure de retard. Vous venez à la patinoire avec moi ? Vous aviez bientôt fini, non ?  
>_Non, répondit sèchement le châtain.<br>_Mais si, moi j'ai finis, je t'y suis ! Et je comptes sur toi pour me dire quand ont lieu ses petits cours de danse ! » Fit Shun avec une mine taquine.

Le lycéen tira la langue à Aiolia et s'en alla aux vestiaires. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Milo s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui s'était assombris.

« Benh alors, mon chat ? Tu bouges pas ? C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, moi ! »

Aiolia grogna mais ne bougea pas, tourné vers le pommeau de douche. Le gymnaste arqua un sourcil et s'accouda à la cloison.

« J'y crois pas. T'as la trique ? Tu sais qu'il est mineur et que c'est considéré comme../  
>_Merde. »<p>

**OoOoO**

« Au fait, Shun ! J'organise une fête ce soir. Ça te dit de venir ? »

Sur le chemin pour la patinoire, Milo s'était tourné vers le lycéen sous le regard boudeur de son meilleur ami.

« Une fête ? S'enquit le plus jeune avec curiosité.  
>_Pour mon anniversaire. » Ajouta le gymnaste sur le ton de la conspiration.<p>

Le regard de Shun s'illumina et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Tu as quel âge ?  
>_Vingt-quatre ans de avant-hier ! Répondit-il en levant fièrement le menton.<br>_Joyeux anniversaire alors.  
>_Tu viendras ?<br>_Eh bien, il faut que je vois ça avec mon frère...  
>_Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait ! Amènes tes amis aussi ! Y aura sûrement Hyoga.<br>_D'accord, je tâcherais de venir alors. »

Aiolia plissa les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Milo eut un léger ricanement face à l'empressement du garçon et au comportement infantile de son ami mais ne fit pas de remarque. La soirée promettait si ces deux-là buvaient...Et l'alcool coulerait à flot cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon benh, voilà... Toute cette attente pour ça... Mais j'ai mis des garçons tout nu, ça compense, non ? Non ? Bon... <strong>

**Mais le prochain chapitre sera mieux, je vous le promets ! (Enfin, j'espère...) Il s'agira donc de l'anniversaire de Milo et j'adore les fêtes ! J'espère aussi que mes Ors vous plaisent quand même, je suis pas du tout habitué à les faire (au même titre que les bronzes mais c'est bizarrement plus facile avec eux...). **

**Voilà, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, des remarques, n'hésitez pas ! Encore merci à celles et ceux qui follow, favorite et review !**

**Bisous bisous !**


End file.
